


I'll Be a Good Boy

by TheEpicPineapplez



Category: Naruto
Genre: :), Aftercare, Alright so I warned you guys this is underage, BDSM, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Blood Kink, Bushin no jutsu, But I really don't engage in BDSM, But whatever, Consensual Underage Sex, DONT LIKE DON'T FREAKING READ, Depression, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Play, Even the author..., Everybody is learning about that BDSM world, Exhibitionism, Humiliation, I don't normally do BDSM stuff... So if anything is wrong, I really tried ):, I take requests, I think I got it all for now :), I tried to be as accurate as possible with this stuff, I'm bad at summeries, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Just wants to be a good boy, KAKASHI IS FUCKING HOT ALRIGHT, Kakashi really wants Minato, Kinda suicide attempt?, Kinky, Let me know :), Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Live your spooky, Lives, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masochism, Minato learning how to be dom, Minato to the rescue!, Pain Kink, Please be safer than this, Please tell me if there is something wrong, Praise Kink, Puppy Play, Seme Minato, Smut, So I wouldn't know, Sub Hatake Kakashi, Suicidal Thoughts, Tagging as I go..., This is my first gay fic, Threesome, UNDERAGE UNDERAGE UNDERAGE, Underage - Freeform, Underage Sex, Verbal Humiliation, Voyeurism, first tme, got it, have fun jerking off, is - Freeform, kakashi is adorable, listen guys, oversensitivity, the author tried, this, this is underage, uke Kakashi, ummmm....
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-05-01 21:18:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 38,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19185685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEpicPineapplez/pseuds/TheEpicPineapplez
Summary: Kakashi wants to be a good boy for his sensei...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is underage... You've been warned. K? K. For those of you don't mind, have fun jacking off ;)
> 
> I'm taking requests for this story if you guys want to see anything :)

Kakashi sparred with Minato, moving a little slower than usual. His thoughts kept distracting him. Firstly, there was Obito and Rin. He could never forget the scent of her blood on his hands, even now he could smell it. He had failed her. Had failed Obito. Those two thoughts were the constant reminder of how useless and weak he was. Such a disgrace to even be breathing.

Secondly, there was how his sensei looked as he moved across the training ground, throwing kunai at his former student. Such speed, such grace, so focused and concentrated. Sweat lined his forehead, making his skin glow in the sunlight. It pained Kakashi how much he needed Minato. He needed him like he needed air, like he needed to breathe.

Kakashi knew his love for his sensei was wrong, but he couldn’t help himself, had dreamed so much about those strong hands on his skin. Those blue eyes, deep as the ocean, never looked at him in disgust like they should have. They were always so tender and soft. He could get lost in Minato’s eyes.

His voice was smooth like silk, every word gentle and kind, but strong and commanding when the situation called for it. Kakashi would often be mesmerized how every word seemed to roll off his sensei’s tongue and put him in a trance. Thinking of this made Kakashi realize how distracting Minato-sensei’s lips were and how much he wanted to feel them on his own.

He was pulled out of his indecent thoughts as Minato teleported to one of the kunai and Kakashi narrowly avoided being punched in the face. It served as a reminder of what a horrible, disgraceful, degraded piece of shit Kakashi had become. How dare he think of his sensei like this? Minato deserved so much better than him, so much more than Kakashi could ever give. He could never love someone like Kakashi, someone so weak and useless. Just a waste of space.

He had failed Obito and Rin… He deserved to die… But still… Kakashi wanted to feel his sensei… Wanted to show Minato how much he cared. Wanted to hear Minato tell him that he was worth something. Kakashi desperately wanted to please Minato, to have all of his affection, to have Minato inside him and mark him as his and his alone. The fantasy is the only thing keeping Kakashi from ending all, despite drawing him closer to the breaking point.

Distracted, Kakashi didn’t see Minato coming and was hit hard in the chest, knocking the small jounin to the ground with an oomph and loss of air. His sensei on top of him, pinning his student beneath him. Those blue eyes were filled with concern that Kakashi didn’t deserve- that he wanted to drown in. Kakashi wanted nothing more than to pull Minato down into a kiss, run his hands over soft skin, cry softly into the strong chest of the person he loved and admired most. He could feel arousal stir in blood at the thoughts.

He wanted to be held, listen to Minato whisper sweet nothings in his ear and help Kakashi forget his failures. Make him feel like he was special. Why did he have to feel this way? Why did he have to be so weak? Something was wrong with him… He shouldn’t have these feelings… But those eyes… Those goddamn eyes, looking at him with concern, a frown pressed firmly on his sensei’s face and Kakashi wanted to cry that he was the one who put that expression there. Minato should be nothing but happy. He was trash for letting everyone down.

“Kakashi, you’re distracted… More so than usual… Is everything alright,” he asked.

No! Nothing was alright! He wasn’t ok… Not when he wanted to cry yet kiss his lips. The frustration and sadness made tears spring into his eyes and Kakashi held them back.

“I-I...I,” he struggled to talk, struggled to breathe as he forced himself to speak, “I’m sorry…”

As soon as Minato’s grip loosened to let Kakashi go and help him up, the silver-haired boy ran away. His sensei called out to him as he finally let himself break down, tears falling down his face as he ran through the trees. He didn’t know how long he let his feet carry him, but he was suddenly collapsing on his hands and knees in a small clearing. He wanted Obito. He wanted Rin. He wanted his dad. He wanted Minato…Kami did he want Minato. Clearly, those books only stirred up his imagination.

The pain in his chest was overwhelming as he curled into a ball, sobbing quietly, hating himself for being such a pathetic loser. He should just stop breathing… Do this world a favor and disappear. He didn’t deserve to live when all he did was fail. He didn’t deserve Minato’s sympathy or affection no matter how much he craved it. And boy did he crave it…

He cried out, sobbing loudly, struggling to breathe. Why could he smell her blood? He had washed his hands this morning. Why wouldn’t it go away? Make it stop! Make it stop! He could see her dying face, imagined how angry she must’ve been. She could hear Obito’s voice, Rin’s too, and now Minato, telling him how disappointed they were, how he had let them down. Now he had disappointed Minato… His sensei… He had let his guard down and couldn’t face him. Minato must be upset with him… Upset with him… Upset with him…

“SHUT UP! SHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUP,” he screamed.

Kakashi covered his ears, but their words only got louder and louder until it was all he could focus on, his ears ringing and head pounding while he cried. His breath came out in short panicked gasps, head feeling light and dizzy.

“Please… Leave me alone… Make it stop… I’m sorry. I’m sorry… I’m so sorry,” he whispered.

“Oh Kakashi…,” a familiar voice breathed out.

He was trembling, whimpering as soft footsteps walked closer. The small boy curled up more, hiding his face. When did his sensei get here? It didn’t matter… Everything was alright… As long as his sensei was here, everything would be ok. He would make it better.

“Sensei…,” he whimpered.

Kakashi sobbed, hating that the man he loved was here to see him like this. He didn’t want Minato to think he was weak. Minato-sensei sat next to his student, pulling the child into his lap. Kakashi’s arms wrapped around the blonde’s neck, face pressed firmly into his chest. His legs were around Minato’s waist as he straddled him in his lap. The position was so child-like, but it felt so right…

One of Minato’s hands rubbed soothing circles on his back while the other gently held his head. It was from hands he could never get enough of in less than clean dreams. Hands that always moved too fast to see, much like the man they were connected to, on the battlefield. Now, these hands were on him. Comforting him in the gentlest of ways... So many thoughts were swimming through Kakashi’s head, making it hard to focus.

“Shh… It’s alright… You’re alright Kakashi… Just relax… Just breathe,” Minato cooed softly.

He whimpered at those tender words. Spoken from a voice so gentle, so loving, it was almost impossible not to follow the instruction...His sensei had told him to breathe… Kakashi was determined not to let him down again. He would do everything he could to make the man holding him happy, be a good student for his sensei. If there was one thing Kakashi could do, it was to follow orders, especially if they were given from Minato… He’d always listen to Minato, just like he’d always need him. If Minato was here, then Kakashi could never be alone, he could always rely on him, to see the sweet sunshine that was his sensei.

A terrifying thought of Minato leaving him made Kakashi panic again. He pawed at his sensei’s chest, hands gripping tightly onto Minato’s shirt like he might disappear. Why wouldn’t he leave? Everyone else left him. His father, Rin, Obito… Minato was all he had left. He couldn’t lose him. More tears fell down his face. He didn’t want Minato to leave… He couldn’t bear the thought of letting his sensei down, losing the man he had come to admire and respect, losing the last piece of happiness and safety in his life.

“Kakashi… What’s wrong? C’mon… Why are you crying,” he asked.

Kakashi pressed closer to Minato, whimpering as he gazed up at his sensei with teary- eyes, desperate and pleading.

“Please Minato-sensei, don’t leave me… Don’t be mad at me… Please don’t leave. I’m sorry… I’m so sorry. Just… Please…,” he sobbed, voice so broken that Kakashi would ashamed if he was able to think properly. ‘Please stay’.

Blue eyes stared back with such affection, a little confusion crossing over his face.

“Now why would I be upset with you? You haven't done anything… I’m not going anywhere Kakashi…”

“Promise,” he asked, choking on his words a little.

Minato nodded and Kakashi relaxed against him a little, still crying, but allowed himself to be held. The arms that were wrapped around him were so soft, so strong, so warm, much better than anything in his dreams… Nothing could compare to him… His sensei smelled of sunlight and fresh air, and Kakashi drowned in it.

“That’s it… Just relax… Everything’s alright… I gotcha…,” Minato cooed.

Hands stroked his hair and rubbed his back, and Kakashi snuggled in his chest, wrapping his arms around Minato tighter with a content sigh. The small boy slowly pulled back a little to gaze up at Minato, breath catching in his throat as he looked into those blue orbs. Dark eyes rested on his sensei’s lips, wanting nothing more than to feel them against his own. To hear the three unspoken words Kakashi was too ashamed to say, too scared, too weak.

But his sensei was here… Saying such sweet things, being so soft and gentle, warming every fiber of Kakashi’s being. He wanted to be closer, so close already, but needing, wanting so much more, and Minato was here. Eyes filled with such concern and love that the Hatake’s heart could stop.

Kakashi got lost in them, his mind going blank as he unconsciously leaned up to press his lips against Minato’s, mask blocking direct contact. Minato froze, too shocked to do anything as Kakashi pulled away. Sadness was replaced with want, a need for his sensei… Driven by more than just lust alone. Kakashi’s breath shook under his mask, cheeks turning red, eyes hazy with desperation, a longing for that sweet sunshine.

“S-s-sensei…”

He touched Minato’s face with one hand while the other pulled his mask down just enough to free his lips. With a shuddering breath, he leaned in to kiss Minato again but was stopped by a hand on his chest. Another hand gently held Kakashi’s wrist of the hand that touched Minato’s face. Kakashi looked up at him, the blue eyes still soft and sweet, mixing with sadness and conflict.

“Kakashi… No…,” Minato said gently.

He whimpered, trying to press himself against the blonde, but Minato pulled back. Kakashi thought he might die from being denied the contact he so desperately needed.

“Stop,” his sensei said again.

The tears reformed in his eyes as his sensei let him go and stood up. He was going to leave… He was mad at Kakashi… All he could do was mess up. He was going to lose the person who kept his feet steady. The man who made his miserable, useless life worth living. The man who Kakashi loved with every fiber of his being. The man who starred in almost every dream... He lost it, lunging back at Minato and grabbing his arm. Panic shook Kakashi to his core, gray eyes losing all semblance of control and sanity. It felt like darkness was slowly enclosing on the boy, the only source of hope walking away.

“DON’T LEAVE ME!! YOU PROMISED!! YOU PROMISED!!! PLEASE DON’T LEAVE ME ALONE!! DON’T LEAVE ME ALONE!! I’M SORRY! PLEASE!!”

He was screaming, panic filling his dark eyes at the thought of Minato leaving him, at the thought of him being disappointed in Kakashi. All he could do was fail… All he had to do was die. Without Minato, life had no meaning, he would just be a worthless piece of shit.

“I need you… Please…,” he pleaded, “Please don’t be mad at me. I’m sorry. I’m sorry. Don’t go… ”

His sensei’s eyes softened and he smiled sadly at the child pawing desperately at his arm. There was a look of conflict in the ocean blue eyes, but still just as bright as they usually were.

“Oh, Kakashi… I’m not mad at you…”

Minato crouched down next to Kakashi and pulled him into his chest. The silver-haired jounin whimpered, body frozen in confusion but loving the feeling of his sensei so close. His body trembled, still in shock from the fear that he lost Minato, lost his brightness, lost the only light in his life. Kakashi had never felt that scared in his life, so desperate, so lost. Every wall Kakashi had built, every shield, all of his defenses, crumbled away, dissolved into nothingness.

Rational and normal thoughts ceased to exist as Kakashi to felt more vulnerable, more dependent, a strange headspace of desperation and desire, a need to please, want and be wanted, feeling so small and helpless, relinquished of all control and held in someone else’s hands, but Kakashi was strangely not worried. The hands that held everything, were dependent and strong, he could trust those hands. He could trust him with his life. Kakashi had never felt so weak, so small, so ashamed that he disappointed his sensei.

“I’ve been bad… I’ve really been really bad sensei… I don’t want to be bad… I’m sorry… I’m so sorry…,”

Kakashi would’ve never guessed that voice whimpering belonged to him: too frail, too small, too much like a child. It was terrifying because Kakashi couldn’t stop himself from sinking further into this headspace. Minato seemed to see his brokenness, could see how Kakashi was no longer the strong, independent, stuck-up, rule-following jounin he usually was, but something more desperate and dependent.

“How have you been bad,” Minato asked, as though he knew exactly where Kakashi’s head was and what was happening.

“I killed Rin and Obito… I let you down sensei… I’m sorry,” he whined.

“Shhh… Don’t say that… It wasn’t your fault. I’m not mad at you, my good boy,” Minato crooned, “Just let go, baby… I’ll catch you.”

Kakashi made a sound that was a mix of a whine and moan. He looked up at Minato again, breath shaky as he slowly leaned in, waiting for his sensei to pull away. But he didn’t. Their lips touched and Kakashi thought his heart might stop. His lips were so soft against his, so much better than anything he could ever imagine.

Kakashi was unsure of what to do and was happy that Minato took the lead of the kiss, swiping his tongue softly at Kakashi’s mouth, and the boy was more than happy to give him access. The kiss was soft and tender, gentle and affectionate. Kakashi felt like he was floating. Minato rested a hand on his cheek, causing Kakashi to whimper at the gesture.

When they finally pulled away, Kakashi found himself breathless as he stared into the eyes looking back at him. All he saw was love and affection, everything he so desperately craved.

“S-s-sensei..,” Kakashi gasped.

“Shh… It’s alright now. I’m here…”

Kakashi placed hesitant kisses on Minato’s neck, his lack of experience clear, but his need to please his sensei drowning out everything else. The small boy nibbled and sucked gently on the flesh of his skin, eyes fluttering closed as he whined. Minato’s hands rubbed his back gently, the blonde’s head tilting ever so slightly to give Kakashi more access.

“That’s it… Just let go… It’s alright…”

Kakashi pulled away, breathing heavily, soft moans falling from his lips, broken eyes gazing up at his sensei, desperation so clear. There was something wild in his eyes, something that made Minato’s breath catch, gaze down him with love and shock.

The boy sobbed against him, hips pressing against Minato’s, eyes pleading as tears fell down his face.

“Sensei, please… I need it…”

Minato knew that the Hatake was deep in a subspace, a feeling of immense guilt weighing on his chest that he shouldn’t have. He needed the affection, the love, the feeling of being wanted. He kissed Minato desperately, like the older man might disappear at any second, and the child did not want that to happen. He had to keep his sensei happy, had to keep him from leaving, had to make him feel good, wanted him to feel good, wanted to please his sensei with every fiber of his being. His breathing was fast and shaky, movements uncoordinated and distraught, and Minato picked up on his distress.

“Shhh… It’s ok honey… Just slow down… Breathe… I’m here. I’m not going anywhere baby I promise. Just relax…”

Kakashi panted, breathing heavily as he did as he was told to an extent. There was still desperation as small hands, uncoordinated and rushed, tugged and pawed at Minato’s clothes, whimpering in frustration at their presence and the fact that he couldn’t control himself enough to get them off.

“Off… Off…,” Kakashi pouted.

Minato smiled gently at him and complied, helping his student take off his shirt and pants. Kakashi’s hands shook with every action. His hands drifted lower as he kissed down his sensei’s body, reveling in the taste of his soft skin, the feel of the toned muscles that were hidden beneath his clothes, and the wonderful scent that clung to him.

“Wanna make you feel good… Don’t want you to leave... “

Kakashi left Minato no time to respond as he fell to his knees pulled his sensei’s cock out, stroking it with small hands before leaning down and licking the erection everywhere he could. He felt his small dick twitch at the sound of his sensei moaning above him. His lack of experience was made up by his enthusiasm, teeth slightly scraping around Minato’s cock while he sucked and licked as much of him as he could, desperate to please him. Minato softly pets his hair as he gazed down at his student sucking him.

“Ahhh fuck… Feels so good… You’re doing so well… Such a good boy for me...“

The Hatake whimpered at the small praise, something that didn’t go unnoticed by the blonde. Kakashi sucked harder, his sensei slightly bucking into his mouth causing the boy to gag, but he would do it for Minato… He would do anything for his sensei. Suddenly, the blonde pulled away and Kakashi whimpered at the loss, suddenly scared he messed up.

“Did I not do good,” he asked worriedly, tears once again springing up in those dark gray eyes.

His nerves were soothed when his sensei gazed down at him affectionately, softly stroking his face and petting his hair.

“You did very good… You’re such a good boy,” Minato said sweetly.

Kakashi moaned at the praise before he was pushed gently onto the ground, his sensei hovering above him before kissing him once again. Kakashi was so hard, so broken, so desperate for Minato. It was all he could think about.

“Don’t worry baby… I’ll take care of you… Let me show you how good you are,” Minato purred.

Kakashi was trembling as skilled hands stripped him of his clothes, soft eyes holding the stare of his own. Minato gently laid the younger nin down, eyes observing every part of his bare body, causing Kakashi to turn his face away as he blushed. Minato grabbed his chin, a tad rough, but didn’t hurt.

“Don’t… You’re so pretty… You don’t need to hide it from me,” Minato said quietly against his student’s ear.

His breath caught in his throat and was lodged in his chest. Minato kissed him, this time with more force and dominance, causing Kakashi to whine. His tongue snaked its way inside his mouth, quickly overpowering him and taking control. He kissed down Kakashi’s small body, sitting up and holding his fingers to Kakashi’s lips, which the silver-haired boy sucked on greedily, wrapping his hands around Minato’s wrists while bobbing his head softly, moaning at the taste of his sensei’s skin. He sucked on those digit’s like he sucked on Minato’s dick: enthusiastic, desperate, lost in pleasure, lost in that sweet desire to please Minato. Minato pushed his fingers deeper, letting Kakashi nearly choke himself on them, gagging and moaning simultaneously, a soft hand on his cheek serving to remind Kakashi that Minato was still there, not leaving.

Minato pulled his fingers out, slick with saliva that now dribbled down Kakashi’s chin. The jounin squirmed, scared but desperate, body shaking in anticipation of what was about to happen as a gentle finger swirled around his ass.

“This is going to hurt a bit, but I know you’re strong. I know you can handle it. You can can’t you? You’ll be a good boy for me right,” Minato asked, lust dripping like venom from that soft voice.

Kakashi nodded fervently, eyes hazy with want.

“You’ll tell me to stop if it’s too much right? I know you don’t want to be a bad boy…”

That made Kakashi whine, shaking his head as rapidly as tears now fell from his face. He trembled lightly, even as Minato softly stroked his cheek.

“No! I don’t want to be bad! I want to be a good boy,” he cried, “I’m a good boy! I’m a good boy! I want to be good! I’m sorry! I-”

“Shhh…I know you are… You’re so good for me…”

Kakashi gripped Minato’s shoulders with a gasp, head falling back as he whimpered in pain when it slipped inside him. He knew it would hurt, but Kakashi wasn’t ready for this… Didn’t expect it to feel like his body was tearing apart from the inside. His eyes were shut tight, tears threatening to fall down his face. It hurts so good, and Kakashi wanted the pain. He wanted his sensei to hurt him… If it pleased Minato, then it pleased Kakashi as well…A soft hand stroked his cheek lovingly, snapping him out of his thoughts.

“S-s-sensei… It hurts,” he whined.

“I know baby… Just relax… I promise it’ll feel good if you relax… Can you do that for me?”

Kakashi nodded, taking a shaky breath as he forced his body to relax and allow the finger to slowly sink further inside him.

“Do you need me to stop?”

The younger jounin shook his head, not trusting his voice to speak, the only sound he was able to make was a small, broken, whimper. His sensei praised him and Kakashi whimpered. He was making his sensei happy. For that, Kakashi would endure any pain, but even though he was more than happy to do it, the Hatake cried, desperately willing himself to try and relax, but still failing. He tried to breathe through it, but at the same time, he didn’t want to. He deserved this pain, deserved this hurt, for Obito, for Rin. This pain was penance.

White hot pleasure stirred him from his focus as a wet mouth wrapped his cock, talented tongue swirling expertly around his tip. The pain dulled the pleasure and pleasure dulled the pain, and Kakashi was overwhelmed by the sensations. He cried out, squirming and sobbing, head spinning, bottom lip quivering. He didn’t know what to feel. He was trying to cling to one, but the other was still so obviously there. His sensei licked his balls, electricity shooting through his body, a shiver running down his spine. That talented mouth moved his head back to the tip, swirling around his perineum, causing the silver-haired Hatake to gasp, tangle small fingers in his sensei's glowing hair, pulling a moan from the blonde.

His heart was pounding, everything so surreal, so much better than his Icha Icha, so much better than his dreams, so much better than his imagination, just proving that Minato was the only reason he was alive, he lived and breathe only for him. He didn’t exist, didn’t want to, wanted to stay here forever, trapped in this moment, floating in his pleasure, living in this world where no guilt, no shame, no loneliness, no pain existed. It was only him and Minato.

After a while, the pain subsided and the younger nin rocked back against that finger while bucking into his sensei’s mouth, gasping as he felt a coil deep in stomach threatening to snap. Right when he was about to cum, Minato let a second finger slip inside, causing Kakashi to cry out at the stretch. It was too much, those fingers, though soft and gentle and slow, were too big inside him. Despite wanting the pain to end, Kakashi desperately craved more, craved being so connected to his sensei.

“S-s-sensei!! Sensei please!!”

“You’re doing so good… Such a good boy for me…Letting me do this... Perfect,” Minato praised.

Tears fell down his face as Kakashi shuddered at those words. He moaned softly, feeling his dick jump as much as his heart did. It was enough to block the pain, even as those fingers wiggled and scissored him apart. Suddenly, Minato’s fingers curled upward and Kakashi’s vision turned black as white-hot pleasure overtook all of his senses. A long moan fell past his lips, hips bucking against those wonderful fingers, trying to get them to press against that spot again, but Minato purposefully avoided hitting it, causing Kakashi to cry out, still close and wanting to cum so bad it hurt. He teased Kakashi, edging him over and over, three, four, losing count after five, until he was sobbing, thrashing, and whimpering: a pathetic, oversensitive, wrecked mess.

“I-It hurts! Minato-sensei… It hurts so much… Please, please, please, oh, please sensei… I want to-”

“I know baby…”

Kakashi whimpered, a broken sob ripped from his throat as one more finger joined the other two, but it didn’t hurt as much as Minato sucked and bit into the flesh of Kakashi’s neck. Kakashi thrust back against those fingers, squirming under Minato, desperately wanting more, wishing something else was inside him rather than those fingers. He knew it would be so much more fulfilling to have Minato’s dick inside him, craving to be claimed, pleading his sensei for it, his head dizzy, body on fire, trembling with want.

“Sen...Sensei… Please,” he begged, for what, he didn’t know. There was so much he wanted.

Minato pets his hair before moving down to stroke his cock, causing Kakashi to yelp and buck into his sensei’s hand. He jerked him perfectly, the fingers so deep inside his tight ass. He felt that tightness again, moaning as the end was around the corner when Minato stopped yet again, Kakashi sobbing and crying as he was denied orgasm once more. He was panting, chest heaving with every breath, bottom lip quivering as he whined. He writhed like a child having a temper tantrum: head falling back as cried, legs kicking, hips bucking, body trembling, bottom lip quivering, hands trying and failing to find something to grip onto, dig his nails into something, desperate to try and get his head to stop spinning.

But Kakashi wanted something more than just to cum… Minato watched as Kakashi bucked against his fingers, pupils dilated and drowning out that beautiful blue. He moaned, squirming and begging.

“Sensei… Sensei, please… I want you inside me… Please…,” he sobbed.

“Look at you… Begging like a little whore… My sweet little slut… My perfect student… Such a good boy,” Minato said, his voice so sultry and teasing.

“I want to be your good boy! Yours… All yours… I’ll be your whore, just, please… I want to be good…”

“You are… You’re so good… Such a good boy,” Minato purred.

Those fingers withdrew as Kakashi sobbed in happiness and arousal from those wonderful words, but in despair from the loss of those fingers, feeling so empty now they were gone. He wanted to make Minato proud… Wanted his sensei happy, and it made Kakashi’s heart skip a beat from Minato’s praise. Something prodded at his stretched entrance and Kakashi whimpered, pushing his back to try and take it inside him. A hand on his hip stilled his squirming.

“Easy baby… Just relax… I’ll give you what you want…,” Minato promised.

Kakashi whimpered, but allowed his body to relax, hands resting against his sensei’s shoulders, gripping tightly as the tip of Minato’s cock pushed into him. The fingers were nothing compared to this. Even though only a tip was inside him, Kakashi thought his body was torn in two as he let out a pained breath, struggling to breathe. It hurt so much, but the fact that it was Minato pushing inside him, looking at him with such lust and love, made it worth it.

He could barely breathe, barely hear his sensei, his only feeling was the cock inside him and how his whole body felt like it was burning. He was too tight, his sensei too big, and Kakashi sobbed, but he couldn’t say stop, didn’t want to. He trusted Minato with his life, and there was no one else he’d rather be under, no else he’d want to do this with, no one who would bring so much joy as his sensei was in this moment.

At this moment, underneath the perfection that was his sensei, Kakashi was at peace. In pain, but in peace, in penance for ruining lives and taking others... He could forget about Obito and Rin, he could forget everything. His sensei was here to take care of him, wouldn’t let anything happen to him, and it was so wonderful to be under the control of someone else.

Kakashi had dreamed of this, more times than he could count and more than he’d ever admit… Minato whispered sweet nothings in his ear, soft praises falling from his sensei’s lips, making Kakashi cry, his cock leaking, despite the overwhelming pain. Inch by inch, Minato pushed deeper and deeper until he finally got all the way in. By now, Kakashi was sobbing, choking on his breath, snot clogging his nose, nerves on fire, heart pounding, head starting to feel light and dizzy with arousal and lack of oxygen, but the word stop was not even in his head, would never cross his thoughts, not now, not ever. The pain slowly shifted into pleasure and Kakashi pushed his hips back to take more of the sweet cock inside him, wanting his sensei to move.

Minato stroked his cheek, clearly reading the message as he started to thrust into the silver-haired boy’s tight heat, starting at a slow and gentle pace, and it was better than anything Kakashi could’ve ever dreamed. No book or wet dream could compare to the real thing. He never imagined this would actually be happening, feeling his sensei inside him, telling him how wonderful he was.

His sensei angled his hips, hitting that spot inside Kakashi that made him howl in pleasure, back arching magnificently off the ground while bucking his hips wildly like an animal. Stars fluttered and danced in his vision, everything so perfect. His sensei, his sunlight, his everything… So many feelings stirring inside his chest, never wanting this moment to end. Minato’s hand wrapped his cock and jerked him and Kakashi was losing it.

“That’s it… Be a good boy and come for me,” Minato groaned.

One more hit to that wonderful spot and a final jerk of his hand and Kakashi cumming, screaming his sensei’s name. Everything was white and perfect, pure bliss boiling his blood and nothing existed except for him and Minato, bodies connected together. He thanked his sensei over and over, crying and sobbing, the force of his orgasm shaking him to his core. Everything was calm and still, but going at a million miles per hour. All he could feel was the euphoria and love for his sensei, everything else ceased to exist, nothing else mattered. Something filled his ass as Minato came inside him, thrusting hard and fast, but Kakashi was still coming down from his own high. He took a deep breath, completely spent and feeling so fulfilled. Minato collapsed next to him, pulling Kakashi into his chest. He had to know… Had to know that Minato wouldn’t leave, because, after this, Kakashi would break if he couldn’t have it again, and he knew himself, knew would crave it, need him, would always need his sunlight: his sensei.

“You won’t leave me… Right sensei…?”

His voice was broken, worried, fearful, feeling as though he might choke on his breath.

“Never… I won’t leave you.”

Kakashi sighed softly. The little jounin curled against his sensei, eyes trying and failing to stay open. The peaceful exhaustion that settled in his veins was too pleasant to ignore, too strong to fight off. In his post-orgasmic, slightly pleasurably, delirious state, those three words he’d been too scared to say before, now slipped his past lips.

“I love you sensei…,” he managed to breathe out.

The scent of Rin’s blood was gone, replaced by fresh air, bright sunlight, a soft breeze that was Minato… A strong arm wrapped around him and Kakashi fell asleep against his chest, completely content in his sensei’s arms, knowing that he was safe from all harm. Minato would take care of him like always has. He might’ve been dreaming, but he heard a voice whisper in his ear.

“I love you too Kakashi…”

Dream or not, Kakashi couldn’t find out as everything went black, content to just be held and drown in the scent of Minato.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alight... So there's so bad BDSM etiquette in here... I usually write what I do in the bedroom, but I really wanted to write this... Let me know if there is anything wrong, aside from the obvious...

The latest mission was a failure by all accounts. The captured nin Kakashi and his team had been sent in to rescue died, along with his team. Kakashi barely managed to scrape by, coated in blood. He couldn’t save Obito or keep his promise, he killed Rin, couldn’t even save his teammates… He really was a fucking failure… Pathetic excuse as a fucking shinobi… He should just follow his father’s footsteps…

NO! No… No. He would not disgrace his family more than he already has… So much pain was bundled in his chest, trying to sort through it, and doing a very bad job. His feet carried him towards a familiar building, which he broke into easily, navigating through the rooms with ease before he went inside a bedroom: clean and organized, filled with the scent of sweet sunshine and fresh air. 

‘I’m so sorry Obito… Rin… I can’t stop failing you…’

Kakashi didn’t know where Minato was, but he knew he needed him. The silver-haired nin grabbed two of Minato’s sweatshirts, putting one on over his ripped and ragged clothes and holding the other close while flopping on his sensei’s bed and pulling the sheets onto him, enveloping himself in that sweet scent. Tears fell down his face, dampening his mask as he pressed his face into that sweatshirt, trying to calm down. He desperately wished those strong arms were wrapped around him, holding Kakashi and keeping warm and safe. He was breaking apart at the seams like he had so many times before, but he needed that warmth to keep him from falling deeper.

He was lonely, ashamed, heart stabbed repeatedly, too many times for it to be repaired, but somehow, there was always a way for Minato to fix it. Kakashi curled deeper into that scent, losing himself in it, seeking comfort from it, the comfort he could find nowhere else besides in that sweet scent and gentle warmth. Kakashi barely heard it, but there was a faint sound of a door opening and closing and Kakashi’s heart jumped when the source of that wonderful scent got closer.

As soon as the blonde was in the room, he was attacked by a silver-haired nin wrapping arms around his waist and sobbing in his chest. Those soft arms wrapped slowly around him, realizing who was clinging to him and what was happening. Minato let the battered boy cry, gently rubbing his back while humming a quiet tune, one that Kakashi couldn’t place, but it sounded so familiar, so sweet and warm, just like Minato would always be.

“I-I-I….I couldn’t… I couldn’t s-s-save them… I failed…,” the child sobbed.

It was heart-breaking, how much his father’s death had impacted and shattered Kakashi to his very core, as though a part of him had faded too. He was so afraid to fail, to be disgraced, dishonored, and be hated that any mistake he made, no matter how big or small, brought shame upon the Hatake. Minato wished he could hug his pain away, but the blonde wasn’t as naive to believe he could heal them so easily. Kakashi was so broken, it’d take much more than that to help him, but that wouldn’t stop his sensei from trying.

Blood was dried on the younger nin’s hair, splattered on his ragged and ripped clothes. Minato knew that he had not showered, probably ran straight here after reporting to the Hokage, probably didn’t even bother going to get his wounds checked out. This made Minato sigh. He never took good care of himself… 

“Let’s get you cleaned up, yea? C’mon…”

The younger sniffled and let his sensei lead him in the bathroom where he ran the water before turning back to the still quiet, softly crying child, standing so lost in the bathroom. The sweatshirt he had on was like a dress, hanging down his knees, making his body look even smaller than it was. Minato helped strip him of his clothes. The outer layers were simple, but getting the undershirt and pants off proved to be a chore since blood had made it stick to his skin.

He whimpered when the shirt was finally off, revealing multiple stabs and cuts that definitely needed stitches and tending to. Blood dripped down pale skin, and Minato grimaced at how Kakashi had not so much as batting an eyelash at the wounds on his body. The blonde also noticed how his ribs seemed to poke through his skin, The child clearly wasn’t eating properly, and that just made the older shinobi’s heartbreak even more. It didn’t take long until he was guiding the other into the spray of water.

Kakashi only looked straight ahead, eyes so lost and blank, slightly wincing when he had scrub particularly hard to wash off the blood, or when they ran over a sensitive cut, but other than that, Kakashi’s blank stare didn’t waver. Minato was slightly disturbed by just how bruised and beaten Kakashi was, and how many times he had rinsed his hair before it was finally back to that beautiful silvery color Minato loved so much. Once the blonde had deemed him clean, Minato shut off the water and grabbed a towel. His sensei wrapped it around his small body, sniffling and shaking like a chihuahua. His sensei led him to sit on the bed, before going to retrieve a med-kit. Minato was back shortly, his student still crying and staring mindlessly out into nothing.

“There…,” Minato said when he finished tending to last of Kakashi’s wounds, “All done..”

The blonde wondered what the younger nin was thinking, but that mindless stare turned into immense pain, one that had Minato shaken. Kakashi, unable to handle all this of his emotions, sobbed in his sensei’s chest: Minato was here, holding him so perfectly, with him once again. That soft warmth and delicate scent enveloping him so wonderfully. His sensei was here, and Kakashi could finally breathe again. 

“I love you so much Kakashi…”

Why? Why would he love him? He had just gotten two fine jounin killed, couldn’t save Obito or Rin, never stopped failing, always such a letdown. He was so grateful for his love, but something in the back of Kakashi’s mind snapped. His head was spinning at his sensei’s words. He loved him… He had just said he loved Kakashi… Three wonderful words that Kakashi had longed to hear, and this time, he was sure he wasn’t dreaming. 

He clung to Minato, kissing him with panicked desperation: sadness, heat, passion, shame. He needed something more than praise, more than words, more than gentle love could offer. Kakashi had sunk deep into a headspace, one that craved to feel the pain of his mistakes, to have retribution inflicted upon him, to have the guilt beaten away. He only pulled away to breathe, chest heaving with each breath, mind racing too fast for his brain to comprehend any thought besides the presence of Minato and his raw emotions.

“I’m here buddy… Just calm down… I’m here,” Minato tried to soothe him.

But Kakashi couldn’t calm down, ripping off his clothes, followed by his sensei’s, pressing his body against his, needing to feel that soft skin against his, needed the closeness as he inhaled Minato’s scent. Every failure, every murder, every mistake, every disappointment he made flashed in his eyes, and the only person could help him forget. He looked up into the blonde’s eyes with tears falling profusely down his face, lip quivering as his body trembled.

“Hit me,” the silver-haired nin breathed against his sensei's lips.

Minato looked at his former student in shock, eyes widening as he stumbled on his words, trying to form a sentence. The blonde’s hands trailed down Kakashi’s cheek, across his neck, fingertips ghosting up and down his waist. The Hatake moaned, whimpering as he leaned into the touch, eyes still desperate, almost as desperate as his body. The need to forget and find some relief, some escape, something to take away his shame.

“Sensei, please… Punish me…”

“Kashi… I-I-I can’t…”

Kakashi sobbed, his hands running down his arms, nails digging into his skin, leaving small trails of blood: by hand or tool, the young nin couldn’t care less, as long as he felt the pain. He moaned at the sting. When Minato grabbed his hands and pulled them away, Kakashi cried out. That pain kept him here, reminded him that he was human, not just a tool for the Leaf, not just some mindless machine, not just some killing ninja. 

“Sensei! Sensei, please! I need it Want you to tie me up, beat me, use me...Please,” he begged.

Suddenly, there were ropes around Kakashi’s wrists, securing them behind his back. Minato looked conflicted, but if his sensei didn’t do it, then Kakashi would only hurt himself after this, probably much worse since it was already clear to Minato that Kakashi would not have a limit. This led the blonde to the conclusion that since he was indeed going to go through with this, he would have to be the one to determine the limit, how much his student could take.

The thought was fucking terrifying… Minato had done some BDSM stuff before, not new, but by no means an expert or an experienced, true, dom. There was so much to the erotic acts: honesty, trust, security, pleasure, submission, control, negotiation…For him to have to hold everything in his hands alone, knowing Kakashi sure as shit was in no position to talk about anything, was unnerving to Minato. 

Sure, maybe Kakashi was begging his sensei to hurt him, but what if Minato ended up doing more harm than good? What if that wasn’t the best thing for Kakashi? What if it was, but Minato took it too far, hurt him beyond repair? In Kakashi’s vulnerable state, one wrong move and he could be shattered… Minato wasn’t quite sure about all the consequences of non-proper BDSM etiquette, but it was there for a reason, and Minato sure as shit didn’t want the silver-haired boy to experience any of it...

The older nin clenched his fists, calming down his nerves and quieting his mind. He needed to be calm and level-headed if he was going to do this. Minato’s breath was shaky as he kicked his former student’s legs out from under him, causing the young jounin to fall to his knees with a yelp. As soon as he was kneeling, Minato punched him hard in the face. Blood dripped from the silver-haired nins' nose. Kakashi moaned when he fell to the ground, onto his belly, face against the soft floor: right where he belonged.

The blonde stepped on his back, foot pressing hard against his spine. Minato watched how much pressure he put down, not wanting to hurt Kakashi anymore than he needed to. While the was nervous, he knew Kakashi was deep in a masochistic subspace, needing to feel the pain he believes he deserved for failing the mission, failing his sensei...It was erotic and heart-breaking at the same time…

Minato was usually a ver-vanilla missionary sort of guy when it came to things like sex, a little bit of a dom, but didn’t really get into the heavy stuff like this (not that he never did, it just wasn’t really his thing for the most part). But the look in his former student’s eyes, Minato knew he needed this, and he was the only one who could give it to him, could make him feel whole again. It was his fault his student was so broken, and he would be the one picking up the pieces.

“More… Oh please more…,” Kakashi sobbed.

Minato took a deep breath, gaze hardening, loving how pliant and desperate his former student was. For the longest time, Minato didn’t understand how someone could love putting their partner through pain, but seeing Kakashi in a state of bliss, writhing beneath him, hips bucking against the ground for friction, eyes glazed over, hazy as he lost himself in his subspace, the blonde finally seemed to understand.

“Look at you, getting off on this, you’re fucked up did you know that,” Minato said with a lustful voice.

His former student moaned, sobbing when his sensei kicked him hard in the ribs. Pain, degradation, praise… To anyone else, Kakashi might not have seemed like masochist… But now, here under his sensei, while he was being hit and degraded, clearly aroused, Minato couldn’t see the young nin as anything different.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you,” Kakashi cried after each hit.

The blonde could see bruises forming on his student’s skin, the dark blueish-black a huge contrast to the pale skin. Minato flipped his student over, pulling him to his knees. Kakashi was trembling, panting heavily in pain and ecstasy, incredibly hard with precum leaking from his tip, all from being hit. His cheeks were a bright red and eyes wild. Minato grabbed Kakashi’s hair, still damp, but neither of them seemed to care. He smirked at the expression on the silver-haired boy’s face: one lost in pleasure.

“More sensei… More…”

He had already hurt Kakashi so much, for his student to beg for more made Minato debate whether or not he should comply, but when his student started to sob at his hesitation, the older shinobi pulled his thoughts back together, pushing away his doubts. 

“And what would you like me to do,” he asked in a sultry voice, partially wanting to know.

“Make me bleed…,” Kakashi gasped.

Fucking hell… That was as erotic as it was scary. An idea sparked inside Minato’s head and he grabbed a kunai, taking a shaky breath as he lowered his student on his back, forcing the younger boy to face him. The silver-haired jounin gazed at the kunai, eyes going wide with shock and lust. His sensei teased the blade under his chin, ghosting it down his belly, dragging down dangerously close to his cock, so close Kakashi was trembling in an effort to stay still.

“You look so pretty… I’d bet you'd love it if I whipped you, wouldn’t you,” Minato asked him as he made a cut on Kakashi’s clavicle.

The Hatake moaned in response, his lack of an answer earning him a hard slap in the face. Kakashi was so far under, completely gone, finally letting his worries melt away, giving all control away and allowing Minato to take care of him. Minato would always take care of Kakashi… 

“Answer me sweet thing,” the blonde demanded.

“Y-Y-Yes sensei,” Kakashi breathed out.

Kakashi’s eyes were wild, moaning profusely, happy that his body was finally paying for what he did to Obito, Rin, all the ninja he killed, had led to their deaths, all the people he failed, every transgression forgiven one cut, one hit, at a time. His cock twitched when Minato made a cut on the inside of his thigh before pressing his lips against it, moaning at the coppery taste. The more cuts that were made, the more aroused and hard Kakashi got. Minato kissed every single one, painting lips and teeth red, biting into the cuts he made, causing Kakashi to yelp as more blood ran down his skin.

“Maybe we’ll try it some other time… Fuck… You taste so good… I can never get enough…,” Minato hummed.

The younger nin could barely hear him, head spinning as he sobbed. He was so close, and Minato knew it. His sensei gripped his chin roughly, a sharp pain shooting up his jaw from the harsh grip. 

“You will not cum do you understand? Not until I say so,” Minato growled, his voice leaving no room for argument.

“Please… Sensei I-”

Another hard slap. One that had silver-haired boy’s head spinning.

“I asked if you understood! I expect an answer sweetheart,” Minato said.

“I-I-I understand,” Kakashi gasped.

Minato smiled, stroking the boy’s face gently. Kakashi was so pliant under him, would always be under Minato, would follow any every command if his sensei desired in this state of vulnerability and complete dependence.

“Good boy…”

It took everything in Kakashi’s power not to cum from that statement alone. While he did, in fact, need the pain and degradation, he would always be weak for praise… Be weak for Minato. He was rewarded with a soft kiss and another cut. Rivulets of blood trickled down his body, dripping onto the floor below. It warmed his cold skin, made his heart stir, head dizzy, and body weak. Minato’s hands wrapped around Kakashi’s throat, squeezing hard and cutting off his air before suddenly slamming inside him. If Kakashi was able to, he would’ve screamed at the glorious pain of his sensei entering him. This was nothing compared to last time, the pain much worse. 

It was as though a thousand knives were stabbing him on the inside, tearing him apart from every angle. It extended through his body, lighting his skin on fire, toes curling in pain, mouth open in silent screams while tears fell down the pale skin of his face. It hurt so much, but it was the horrendous pain he longed to feel, the thing he so desperately craved. It didn’t matter that Kakashi felt like he was dying. His sensei was with him again, connected with him in the most intimate ways, helping the young boy pay for his crimes.

His entire world revolved around that pain, how pleasing it was, how he felt like being ripped apart, and in a way, he supposed he was. This… This is was what he wanted… His retribution… His penance. This pain made him feel alive, like he could finally breathe, all of the weight lifting off of his shoulders for just this moment. He could finally live again, pieces snapping into place as his body was torn apart by delicate hands that carefully monitored every wound they made. Blue eyes gazed down at Kakashi with such love and affection, his heart fluttered. Kakashi was sure this was heaven...

The resounding pain in his ass and Kakashi's need for air battled with one another, each trying to take priority. Air ended up on top, small, weak, shaky hands pawed at much larger ones as black spots blurred the silver-haired shinobi's vision. His lungs burned as they screamed for air.

Minato held his life in his hands, and he held all the control, and Kakashi felt like he could just… Exist… Exist solely in this plane of hazy pleasure, brought on by the immense pain. To allow someone else to be responsible, let himself be taken care of, be ordered around instead of leading, it was freeing in a way.

The grip on his neck loosened a bit, allowing Kakashi to breathe and voice his sobs. Blood started to coat his inner thighs, slicking the passage for his sensei, making the penetration smoother. The pain of the earlier intrusion still lingered, but it wasn’t as agonizing. Minato’s hands gripped Kakashi’s waists so roughly, the silver-haired nin knew there would be bruises. That thought brought a moan from his lips. His body was on fire, stretched beyond what he thought was possible, burning so wonderfully inside.

Slowly, the pain subsided, fading into that wonderful pleasure when Minato hit his prostate, causing him to cry out. Kakashi bucked his hips, seeking friction and more punishment, something to make that burn reappear, something to keep reminding him that he was human, he was loved, wanted, belonged here.

“Fuck… You’re so tight… My little slut. Look at you, writhing like some whore. Is that what you are?”

“O-O-only iiif y-yyy-ou waant m-m-me to be,” Kakashi breathed out, his voice breaking.

Minato chuckled, hitting that spot inside him with expert precision. Kakashi was hanging on by a thread, and he didn’t know if he could last much longer. Minato’s hand wrapped around his length and started to jerk him roughly, causing the Hatake to sob in pained pleasure. The grip was too tight, pull too hard, but so pleasing at the same time.

“Cum for me... Cum for your sensei like the good boy you are… Show me how much of a slut you are,” he purred in his ear.

Kakashi screamed as he finally was allowed to come undone, cum splattering on him and his sensei, a stream of thank you’s spilling from his lips. The orgasm was intense, blocking out everything except the feeling of pure bliss and dull pain in the background. His heart was pounding loudly in his ears, thumping in his head. His chest heaved with every gulp of air, panting from the aftershocks. His body was bent, back arching up and off the floor, a tremor wrecking his battered body.

He felt like he was floating, in a dream, resting upon a soft cloud, body not really there, existing yet not real at all. Minato pulled the child in his lap, but Kakashi wasn’t on this plane existence, not even on Earth… His mind registered a soft touch against his cheek, stroking his face tenderly. Kakashi curled up closer next to the body that was cradling him, seeking the warmth that radiated from sun-kissed skin. The boy barely heard his sensei speaking to him, only registering a few words.

“Clean… up… Alright? Good boy…”

Kakashi only made a small hum, still lost in his head. One arm slid under the backs of his knees, the other wrapping around his shoulders as he was carried bridal style into the bathroom. His chest rose and fell at a steady, even pace, looked so peaceful and content as his sensei washed the blood off of his skin. The water had turned red, small rivulets still trickling down his now clean skin. 

For some reason, Minato thought his former student looked even more vulnerable now… Completely limp, so pliant, so small and helpless...So at peace, more content than Minato had seen him in a long time. It broke the blonde’s heart… Why? Why did he need to resort to pain to be at peace? Why did this have to be his escape? No child should carry that burden…No child should have that pain…

Once Kakashi was finally cleaned off, Minato grabbed a towel and wrapped it around the small shinobi’s body. The silver-haired nin cried softly, whimpering as Minato picked the nearly weightless child up. He was like a feather in the older jounin’s arms, so much so that the blonde had to stifle his concern to keep himself from breaking down. Kakashi needed him right now...

“I’m sorry baby… I’m sorry… It’ll be alright… Just relax… It’s alright,” Minato cooed.

He shivered before his body relaxed again, once again in that peaceful state. Minato set the boy down gently, not really wanting to let him go, but knew he needed to tend to Kakashi’s wounds. Kakashi whimpered when Minato pulled away, uncoordinated hands pawing at him still. Minato smiled regretfully, petting his hair to calm him down a bit before leaving to get supplies. When Minato came back, Kakashi was curled in the fetal position, sobbing uncontrollably. The blonde dashed over, setting the med kit down and pulling the crying child against his chest.

“I don’t know why…. They won’t stop… I can’t stop crying… Please don’t go again….”

“It’s alright Kakashi… I’m here… I’m not going anywhere…”

Minato whispered sweet nothings into his ear, calming him down. Every word seemed to pull Kakashi back down under, where he floated in a realm of tranquility and peace and escape. Kakashi soon rested against his sensei like a dead weight, his mind going back into that state of bliss. Minato made quick work tending to the cuts and wounds scattered around his body, wrapping bandages around him until he was almost covered in it. After that, he held the small child in his arms, debating if he should be concerned how skinny and frail he was, but decided not to worry about that now. It wasn’t until Kakashi was softly snoring that Minato got up and grabbed some boxers and a T-shirt and slipped them on his small body.

He took this time to clean himself off and get dressed quickly, done within seven minutes, and that was all it took for Kakashi to become fitful again. Luckily, it wasn’t as bad, and as soon as his sensei’s arms were pulling him into his chest, the Hatake relaxed. Minato held the silver-haired nin in his arms, looking so small and adorable, kissing the top of his forehead before falling asleep, holding his former student.

Here Kakashi was safe. Here he could relax and just let go because Minato would protect him. Would keep him warm and safe. Here, in his sensei’s arms, is where he belonged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I live for your comments! If you have concerns, feedback, suggestions, requests, something you'd like to see, don't be afraid to say something! Love y'all!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like how this was supposed to be a one-shot and now it's already three chapters xD... Good job me... At any rate, enjoy! Kakashiforever, this is for you!

“Kakashi, we need to have a talk,” Minato said, a serious expression on his face that made Kakashi feel a little bit nervous.

The silver-haired nin turned to face his sensei, grunting slightly as he sat upright, crisscrossing his legs with his hands in his lap. Minato sat on a chair in front of him whereas Kakashi currently resided on the couch.

“About what,” he asked.

Minato was quiet for a moment, trying to properly find the words to say. He couldn’t stop thinking about the last time he and Kakashi had had sex, so he did his research, and had tried to come up with something to say, but nothing came to mind. It was much harder than he thought it would be to talk to his former student.

“It’s about that night when we-”

Kakashi’s eyes widened with panic, his heart stopping as his breath was lodged in his throat. 

“Did you not like it? Did I not do good? I’m sorry! I’ll do better! I-”

Minato held his hand up to stop his student, eyes soft and slightly amused with a hint of sadness that the Hatake thought he was not good enough.

“It’s nothing like that,” Minato didn’t miss how Kakashi visibly relaxed at his words, “It’s just that if we’re going to do stuff like that again, I want to have a safe word, talk about what is too much, stuff like that.”

Kakashi was silent, his head slightly tilted to the side as he gazed at Minato with curious eyes.

“Why would we need safe words,” the younger nin questioned him.

“Well, it’s a precaution… It helps both of us know if something is too much and if we need to stop.”

Minato was quiet for a second, looking at the ground with a forlorn expression, remembering how beaten and battered his student was that night and how the water had turned red with blood from wounds that he inflicted.

“I don’t want to hurt you more than you take… “

Kakashi was still quiet, listening to every word with deep contemplation.

“I need to know what you’re not ok with, how far I can go, what you think your role is, signs of distress, things I should probably know that may affect how you respond to certain things, verbal and nonverbal safe words, anything…You don’t have to answer all of them right now, but these are things we do need to talk about if we’re going to keep doing things like this…”

The young Hatake was blushing profusely, mouth dry, struggling to speak and form words, embarrassed beyond belief. He had fought rogue ninja, killed shinobi, found his dead father, and had almost died of multiple missions, and Kakashi was certain that none of them compared to this…

“Hey-” Minato called out, yanking the silver-haired nin out of his thoughts, “You don’t have to be embarrassed, and you don’t have to answer me now… You could write it if that makes you feel better, but just think about it for me alright?”

Kakashi nodded and Minato stood up, kissing his forehead lovingly before going to go make some food for them. Once Minato was gone, Kakashi had run over every word his sensei had said for what seemed like an eternity before he grabbed a pen and paper from a small drawer and laying back down on the couch. It was easier than he expected to answer, clearly knowing he was a sub, that he wasn’t into watersports. Three taps to stop, two to slow down, and one to keep going was the nonverbal signal he came up with, while red, yellow, and green seemed to be an easy solution for a verbal code.

He loved praise, loved to be called a good boy, didn’t mind being hit, tied up, gagged, blindfolded, choked, whipped, beaten, etc… Humiliation, though, came with a territory for him… To be a disappointment to his sensei would destroy him, but he didn’t mind being called a slut, dirty, or a whore… Too much degradation, however, might not be as positive; Kakashi just had a strange feeling that he should mention it, even though he couldn’t go into too much detail about it…

Kakashi knew he was easily lost in his headspace when they were in the bedroom… Most of his rational thoughts flew out the window and his decision-making skills were that of a newborn baby… In that case, he felt it necessary to warn Minato about that… It was easy to see how his sensei wanted to talk about in that regard.

When they finished whatever they were doing, Kakashi loved to be held, and the last thing he wanted would be for his sensei to leave his side… That time he did, Kakashi thought he might die from the feelings of abandonment and loneliness. No matter what, he needed Minato next to him.

With all that in mind, he wrote down everything on the paper and read over it once again to check to see if he missed anything. Satisfied with his response to Minato, Kakashi folded the paper and got up, and made his way to the kitchen where his sensei was currently standing at the stove. Silent feet made their over to him, tugging on the blonde’s sleeve gently to get his attention. Minato looked down in slight confusion.

Kakashi held up the paper to him and Minato took it curiously before the silver-haired boy silently scurried away into the bedroom, quickly shutting the door behind him. Minato watched the boy with confusion, curious as to what happened. Once the door was shut, he glanced down at the folded paper in his hand and slowly unraveled and read it.

When he finished reading, he looked at the door and smiled.

 

Minato chuckled at Kakashi’s red face, teasing him that he looked like a tomato, which only made him blush harder, something Minato didn’t even know was possible. His skin was already red from the shower he had just finished, washing away the nerves from earlier only to have them brought right back up after they finished dinner.

“Why do we even need to talk about this anyways? We were perfectly fine before,” the silver-haired nin pouted.

Kakashi really did understand the reason’s why, his Icha Icha books had shown him that, but he was just upset at having to have this embarrassing conversation.

“I told you why… Maybe you just don’t see how important it is to know someone’s limits…”

The way Minato-sensei responded, his voice so dangerous and sultry, made Kakashi shudder. His teeth dug into his bottom lip, not really knowing what to say anymore. His breath quickened as the blonde walked closer, suddenly standing above the young jounin. The Hatake’s back was pressed against the chair he sat on. Gray eyes locked on commanding blue ones, staring so deeply, forcing the child to hold his gaze. His sensei leaned forward, hands on either side of his head, pinning the silver-haired jounin in his spot as he tried to cower even further into the chair.

“What if I was to take that pretty voice of yours away? What would you do then, if I were to play with you,” Minato asked, stroking his hair way too gently for the way he spoke and looked at Kakashi.

He opened his mouth to answer, but no words came out. He was completely frozen under the blonde’s stare. His sensei’s pupils were dilated, barely any blue remaining.

“What if you were unable to move, completely helpless, no way to do anything but lay there and take what I give you?”

Kakashi’s breath got faster with every word, shuddering at the thought. It sent a spark of arousal in his stomach, making him whimper. He was half-hard, and all Minato had done was talk to him.

“And if I hurt you,” Minato said, pulling on his hair a little roughly, borderline pain at his grip, “and with you being helpless, gagged, unable to anything, how would I know that you’re alright? How could I be able to tell if you were hurting without some way for you to tell me?”

With a shaky breath, the silver-haired nin finally managed to speak.

“Y-Y-You w-wo-o-wouldn’t…,” he stuttered.

Minato smiled.

“That’s right,” he hummed, “And I wouldn’t want to hurt my precious angel…”

It was over right there… He could feel his dick throb, small hands reaching out and gripping his sensei’s shirt, body trembling with want, brain filled with very vivid images and scenes that Minato had painted for him. He was panting softly, sweat starting to gloss his forehead. Minato had noticed Kakashi’s state, clearly knowing how turned on the boy was when Kakashi pressed his body up against his.

“S-s-sensei…,” he gasped out.

Minato smirked, a teasing, mockingly confused smile plastered on his face.

“Is something wrong baby?”

“I want you…”

Suddenly, the blonde pulled away, a look of nonchalance that was almost that of boredom in his eyes.

“Oh, but I’m already here,” he said, a cruel smile on his face.

Kakashi shook his head, gray eyes desperate and teary as he pawed at Minato, trying to get the contact he craved.

“Nonononono! That’s not-! I want- ugnh- I need-! Please…,” Kakashi begged.

Minato yanked his head back, forcing Kakashi to look at him in the face.

“I see… Did I say something you liked, baby? Did you like the picture I painted of you helpless? Tied up?”

The silver-haired nin whimpered, moaning at the nickname, nodding desperately, eyes fluttering shut as he tried to get his breathing under control. This was so much more intense than the last two times. Each word that rolled off his sensei’s tongue seemed to lure him further, set all his nerves on fire, and crave what only Minato could give him.

“Bedroom now,” his sensei demanded, backing up to give his former student room to get up.

Kakashi couldn’t obey fast enough, scrambling out of the chair and almost running to the blonde’s bedroom. Minato trailed close behind, shutting the door behind them. The Hatake stood in the middle of the room, shaking in anticipation. The blonde walked up, his eyes softer for the moment as he stroked the young nin’s hair, slowly pulling down Kakashi’s mask, gently caressing his face while kissing him tenderly.

The kiss was slow like they had all the time in the world. Strong hands ran down Kakashi’s body, settling on his waist, running them up and down his sides, fingertips gliding over the curves of his hips, leaving a trail of goosebumps in their wake. A tongue lazily swiped on the silver-haired boy’s mouth, no demand or need or to hurry, just content to go in this slow, loving pace. He opened his mouth and let the older ninja explore his, softly nibbling on his bottom lip. Kakashi felt like he was floating, melting against the man of his dreams, sure he was in heaven. 

When they finally pulled away, Kakashi was gasping for air, missing the feel of Minato-sensei’s lips on his own. A gentle caress on his cheek snapped him back as he slowly looked up at the other nin. There was a shift in those dilated eyes, turning from gentle to demanding, causing Kakashi’s breath to catch in his throat, shuddering under his heated gaze.

“I want you on those sexy little knees. Can you do that for me, baby? Will you be a good boy for me?”

Kakashi fell to his knees. He was falling, almost completely gone already and they had just gotten started. Minato stroked his face, and the silver-haired boy leaned into that soft touch, much like a cat or a dog.

“Good boy,” Minato praised.

His head fell back, eyes fluttering closed as he moaned. He could feel the precum leaking from his dick, rubbing uncomfortably against his clothes, but Kakashi couldn’t bring himself to care. Minato took off his pants, releasing his own hard cock from the confines of his clothes, stripping off his shirt, leaving the man completely bare above him. Kakashi stared at his sensei’s cock, wanting nothing more than wrap his lips around it. He squirmed, struggling to keep himself from lunging at Minato and choking himself on that wonderful dick.

“Be a good boy and put those lips to good use,” he demanded.

Kakashi threw himself forward, hands gripping his sensei’s thighs while he ran his tongue everywhere it could reach, tongue swirling around his tip, down his shaft, kitten licks to his balls, back up to the tip where he lightly sucked, swirling his tongue as he took him deeper. His self-restraint flew out of the window as he took as much of his sensei as could, choking himself on it, feeling it in the back of his throat, and Kakashi struggled to breathe through his nose as he gagged, eyes filling with tears.

“F-f-fuck… Feels so good...Keep going, you’re doing great,” Minato gasped.

He moaned around his sensei’s dick, the vibrations amplifying the sensations, making the blonde groan, head falling back as his eyes fluttered closed, face contorting in a state of bliss. His praises only spurred Kakashi on, making him more desperate to please as he sucked harder, bobbing his head, using his hand to take what his mouth couldn’t. His nails dug into the soft skin of Minato’s thighs, and Kakashi could feel how he was shaking from immense pleasure, and his heart soared at the thought of him being the one to make his sensei feel like this.

By the gasps and pants and thrusts, Kakashi assumed Minato-sensei was close, and it was amazing to know that he brought his lover that much pleasure. The younger nin moaned, Minato’s hands fisting his hair and pushing him further onto that sweet cock, making him gag and choke, tears falling down his face as he struggled to breathe through his nose. He held the jounin there for a bit before ripping him off. The Hatake coughed and sputtered, drool dribbling on his chin, eyes watery and hazy, head forced back by the rough hands in his hair. Those wonderful hands softly pet his hair, stroking his face lovingly as he breathed heavily, chest heaving as he slowly caught his breath.

“Look at you, so beautiful… You look so pretty on your knees with your face full of cock… My precious angel…,” Minato crooned.

Kakashi whimpered at those words, leaking, erection straining, painful in the confines of his pants.

“You did so well… I think it’s about time I returned the favor…”

Minato picked his former student up and laid him out gently on the bed, handling his body like a lover. Kakashi was like a rag doll in his arms, laying so pliant and limp on the bed. Sweat lined his forehead, making his skin shine. With a few quick hand signs, Kakashi’s wrists were bound to the bed. He seemed taken aback for a few moments and Minato was quick to respond to it.

“Just relax baby… You know what to do to get out, don’t you? You remember the signals we talked about,” Minato asked, stroking his face lightly.

The silver-haired boy nodded, lost in his trance-like state.

“Repeat them back to me,” he commanded.

“G-G-green to continue… Y-y-yell-yellow to s-s-slow down or p-pause… Red to stop… O-one tap for g-green… T-t-two for-rr yellow. And th-th-three for rrr-red..”

“And you’ll stop me if it gets to be too much won’t you? I know you wouldn’t let me down…”

Kakashi nodded. The blonde smiled down at him, patting his head in approval.

“Good boy.”

Kakashi moaned, writhing beneath the older shinobi, hips bucking for friction as he let out a broken sob. Minato took his time, wanting to savor every moment, every reaction, and every feeling. His hands ran leisurely all over his clothed body: up and down, up and down, up and down, up and down. His fingertips ghosted under his shirt, hiking up just a bit, trailing over pale skin, always avoiding where Kakashi wanted him most.

“S-sensei… Please,” Kakashi cried, body trembling, slightly tugging at the rope binding his wrists.

Brushing off the broken plea, he leaned down and kissed the small boy forcefully, demanding entrance into that cute mouth, instantly taking over his tongue. The small jounin was in a state of ecstasy and bliss, lost in the wonderful feelings of endorphins and dopamine and all the other drug-like chemicals his brain was producing. He was wonderfully at peace, tension leaving his body, replaced with the part of him that just floated in pleasure, desperate to please, desperate to lose all semblance of control in his hectic, stressful life.

Minato slowly removed Kakashi’s clothes. Each item was removed one by one, dragging the process on torturously slow, admiring how his student whimpered and writhed beneath him, desperate for skin on skin contact. Ten minutes went by, and finally, his shirt was off, leaving him bare from the waist up. The blonde let his hands run over scarred skin, gently tracing the outline of his hips and some of the scars on that beautiful body.

“Minato-sensei… Please… Please… Please, oh, please… Please please please,” he sobbed, hips bucking up.

Still ignoring the pleas and sobs, he kept running his hands up and down his skin. He started thrashing, crying, tears falling down his face profusely, moans, whimpers, whines, and sobs ripped from his lips. He writhed, tugging ruthlessly at the restraints now, so desperate and sensitive, body so hot he felt like he was burning. His legs were all over the place as if he could get his pants off from his incessant kicking. Minato ran his hands through the distressed child’s hair, stroking it softly.

“Relax, sweet thing, just relax…,” Minato soothed.

Kakashi trembled as he slowly calmed down, reduced to trembling and violent shaking, panting and breathing heavily.

“You’re doing so good… So incredible…”

The silver-haired jounin whimpered, glossy eyes, dilated with lust and desire, gazed up at his sensei, moaning softly as he relaxed.

“I need a color baby…”

“Green...Please… Don’t stop…”

Minato kissed him softly, taking off the boy’s pants a little faster than he did his shirt, to which the silver-haired jounin was grateful. He couldn’t stop the tears from falling as he sobbed, nose clogged, making it hard to breathe. When those hands touched his *bare* skin, Kakashi cried out. His nerves had been on fire for the entire time, all of his senses amplified, and it was amazingly overwhelming. His sensei teased the waistband of his boxers, fingertips gliding under the tip, causing Kakashi to shudder.

“You have no idea how beautiful you are like this…”

Truly he didn’t. The power he held over the small nin, knowing what Kakashi was capable of, was intoxicating, to say the least. He loved how he could reduce such a headstrong ninja to a whimpering mess. He loved how Kakashi looked when he cried so sweetly. He loved how those gray eyes were hazy and nebulous with lust and desire. He loved that Kakashi could let his defenses down and reveal the wonderful face he kept hidden beneath that mask. He loved that his student trusted him to allow himself to be in such a vulnerable state. He loved how desperate Kakashi got when Minato teased him ruthlessly. But most of all, he loved Kakashi, wanting nothing more than to take care of his cute little jounin.

Finally, he stripped the Hatake of his final article of clothing, leaving him completely bare. His skin seemed to reflect in the soft light of the room, giving him an angelic glow. Kami… He might have been an angel… It should be illegal, impossible, for anyone to look so adorable… His eyes were glazed over with want, precum leaking profusely from his tip.

“Look at you… Such a pathetic mess and I’ve barely done anything… My sweet little whore…”

Kakashi whimpered, face turning a darker shade of red. Minato let his hands graze over his skin, causing the young nin to shudder before the blonde reached over to his dresser and pulled out a small bottle, squirting some lube on his fingers before moving them down to his ass, slicking his entrance. It was so cold compared to the fire that was his skin.

“Iss’ cold…,” he whimpered.

“I know baby… Just relax, you’re doing so good… So good for me,” Minato cooed.

Slowly, the blonde let his finger slip inside. Kakashi gasped, his hips bucking at the sweet intrusion. He was finally getting what he so desperately wanted. It wasn’t as painful as compared to the last two times, the lube making the passage much smoother, allowing that talented digit to sink in further. Kakashi was breathing heavily, chest heaving as he pushed back against that finger, hips rocking and widening his stance, wanting to feel more. A long moan fell past his lips followed by a high pitched noise of bliss.

“Mmmm… You like that huh? That’s it, baby… Let me hear you,” Minato breathed into his ear.

A second finger slipped in alongside the other, stretching him wonderfully, scissoring, and curling inside him, preparing him for something much better, much more fulfilling, but for now, he would just bask in this glorious feeling of being wonderfully filled by those fingers. Kakashi moaned, head falling back against the bed, shoulders and arms straining, lost in his mind, nothing existing except Minato, him, and these wonderful feelings existed here in this moment.

A third finger slid inside and Kakashi cried out happily at the slight stinging pain, just making it that much more pleasurable. He was moaning loudly, unable to stop the some slightly embarrassing, noises spilling from his lips. Everything just felt so wonderful, it didn’t even cross his mind of how he sounded. And when those fingers curled upward and hit that beautiful spot inside him, he couldn’t care in the slightest that he was now practically screaming in pleasure. That coil in his stomach was hanging on by a thread, threatening to snap at any moment, dick throbbing painfully between his legs.

To Minato, he couldn’t recall anything sounding so wonderful, like a million angel singing as Kakashi cried in ecstasy, thrashing wildly, taking his fingers so deep, hitting his prostate so expertly. He grabbed his chin, forcing his student to look at him. Those eyes were pure black, foggy with want and arousal, it made Minato’s dick twitch.

“You will cum from this… Do you understand,” Minato growled.

Kakashi was too lost to speak, trying and failing to respond. All he could do was take the immense pleasure that he was subjected to. He was a panting, writhing mess, pathetically mewling like a wanton whore. His hips bucked, back arching up, head tossed to the side, mouth opening in a silent scream as he came, splattering all over his stomach. Even after coming down from his high, his sensei didn’t stop.

The younger nin sobbed with oversensitivity, squirming to get away from the overwhelming pleasure. He was panting, trembling violently as he struggled in his restraints, trying to break free so he could away. It was too good… Too much…

“S-s-sensei! I-I-It h-h-hu-ur-hurts!!”

His sensei slowed a bit, letting Kakashi breathe for a couple moments. His breath shook much like his body, eyes wild as the young nin breathed heavily.

“Color?”

“Mmm g-g-green…”

“You remember you can say red and I’ll stop…”

He nodded in acknowledgment, but still said green again. With that, the assault continued once more and Kakashi came again, nerves lighting on fire. He could do nothing but tremble, body too weak to move. He didn’t get to relish in that sweet euphoric state, the continuous thrusts of those fingers inside him drawing him back to the present. Kakashi came two more times to those sweet fingers. He cried out when Minato finally grabbed his leaking erection in his other hand and started to jerk him off.

“You’re doing so good… So good for me… So perfect and beautiful. You’re such a good boy...My sweet little baby,” Minato cooed.

And that was it… From the stimulation of his prostate, the stroking of his throbbing dick, and those wonderful praises from his sensei’s lips, Kakashi fell apart, screaming as a powerful orgasm rocked his body. His body was bent in half, head tossed back, vision completely black, ears ringing, and heart pounding. He was trembling from the aftershocks before being wrenched out of post-orgasmic bliss violently, knocking all of the air from his chest abruptly.

He couldn’t breathe… His skin was on fire, feeling like he might have a heat stroke. The continuous strokes to his prostate now hurt. Kakashi couldn’t even think, mind racing too fast, choking on the very air he was breathing, everything too much for his sensitive body. He was sobbing profusely, the soft light in the room burning his eyes, air stabbing his skin like a thousand needles, the scents of sex choking him, so overwhelming he could taste it. A sudden panic washed over him, unable to take anymore. He felt a rush of anxiety, so different from usual anxiety, this one more intense. He started screaming.

“TOO MUCH! IT HURTS!! STOP! STOPSTOPSTOP! R-R-RED! RED! REDREDREDREDREDREDREDREDREDREDRED!!!!”

Almost immediately the ropes that tied his wrists were gone and two strong arms were wrapping around him, cradling him in Minato’s lap. He sobbed and shook in his sensei’s arms, face pressed against his chest.

“It’s alright… It’s over… It’s over. You did so good… You’re alright… You did so well… Such a good boy. You’re safe. I gotcha,” Minato soothed.

With the stimulation gone, the buzz from the earlier explosion of an orgasm he had settled back in his bones, slowly relaxing his body and letting him float in the euphoric state where Kakashi didn’t even know if he existed at all. His body felt like Jell-O, as though he was floating in the sky, completely in the blissful state he went to after ‘playing’ with Minato. He focused on the soothing voice of his sensei who was softly stroking his hair, coaxing him to relax even further until he was practically boneless against the blonde.

If Minato didn’t know any better, he might’ve thought that Kakashi was asleep and not in a state of bliss from the chemicals in his brain. He could emphasize with that euphoric calm, having a similar feeling knowing that his former student was in such a state. He continued to hold him, stroking his hair softly, waiting for him to come back to reality.

“My good boy. You were so wonderful. You’re perfect…”

Small hands fisted his shirt, whimpering softly. Minato scolded himself for not having a bottle of water or something to clean Kakashi up with nearby. The silver-haired jounin clung to Minato-sensei, refusing to let go. Still holding the small boy, Minato reached over and grabbed a small blanket from the end of the bed and wrapped it over Kakashi’s naked body. He carried the young jounin as he got some water and a towel before heading back and laying the small boy on the bed. He gently cleaned Kakashi off, making sure his wrists were alright. They were red, skin rubbed raw with minor abrasions. He would worry about that soon, but water and cleaning up would have to do for now.

Holding the young nin with his head in his lap, Minato opened the water bottle and softly stroked his former student’s cheek.

“Hey, baby… Will you drink some water for me?”

Gray eyes blinked open slowly, still hazy and half-lidded as he tried and failed to reach out for the water. He whimpered, realizing just how thirsty he was. His eyes fluttered shut again, still unable to keep them open for long. Minato smiled softly, holding the bottle to the limp boy’s lips and tilting it slightly, letting the water drip into his mouth in small increments so he didn’t choke him. He drank half of the bottle in one go before going back to that boneless, blissful state.

They cuddled for a while, Minato constantly whispering soothing praises, petting his hair, rubbing his back, and holding him. Kakashi was basking in that wonderful scent of Minato, curling against the warmth of the sun, inhaling fresh air, lovely tingles spread throughout his entire body, feeling so light, so relaxed, to move would break the spell of peace. Slowly, after about twenty minutes, Kakashi was finally returning to Earth, fingertips twitching as he finally got feeling of his body again.

He slowly opened his eyes again, gazing up into tender blue eyes, filled with love and affection. His sweet sunshine smiled softly down at him, and Kakashi weakly returned it. They cuddled in silence for a moment, Minato still stroking his hair gently. The older nin was the first to break the silence.  
“Are you alright?”

The young nin nodded. Minato-sensei kissed his little angel in an avuncular manner. Kakashi made a small noise of appreciation at his tenderness for a moment before a thought struck him, turning his relaxed, peaceful mood into something more downcast, a penitent expression on his face. Minato’s eyes filled with concern at the sudden shift in behavior. Minato didn’t even get to cum at all… He had stopped everything, denied his sensei release because he was too weak to keep going. These thoughts in mind, Kakashi curled up in a sad ball, gray eyes desolate and sad.

“Hey, hey what’s wrong? What’s going on baby” Minato asked, concerned and worried.

“I’m sorry…,” the younger nin apologized quietly.

“For what sweetheart?”

“We stopped and you didn’t get to finish and-”

“Stop. None of that matters. What matters is if you’re alright. Don’t worry about me right now,” the blonde reassured him, smiling down at him.

“We can keep going, I’m alright now. We can-”

The blonde shook his head, hugging him tighter before kissing his lips softly, a soft reassurance and gesture of comfort.

“Just rest now. I promise you I’m ok… Don’t even worry.”

Kakashi frowned, but slowly let the words relax him. There was no other person on this Earth as wonderful as his sensei. The way he put Kakashi first, ensuring he was alright, not even concerned about his pleasure or release, made him feel so loved he could cry. A dull throb and slight sting in his wrists snapped him back to reality and he slowly brought his hands up to examine the red, raw skin, and minor abrasions.

“Let’s get those wrists looked at, yea?”

The small boy nodded, letting his sensei lead him from the room to the kitchen where he pulled out a medkit and pulled out some ointment and bandages. The cool substance burned his irritated skin as Minato rubbed the medicine on his skin, smiling apologetically up at him when Kakashi hissed quietly. With fatherly gentleness, the blonde wrapped up his wrists, which he didn’t really need to do, but Kakashi wasn’t going to complain at his sensei’s doting.

After that, the two of them got dressed, Kakashi stealing some of Minato’s clothes since they were more comfortable and made him feel safe.

“Is there anything else you need?”

He stood up, about to respond when suddenly, an intense exhaustion coming out of nowhere to hit him like a freight train and he fell, two arms catching him halfway on his descent to the ground. Everything went black as his body fell limp in Minato’s arms. The young jounin’s chest rose and felt, breathing quietly as he slept. The blonde’s worry faded into a loving feeling in his chest. He picked the boy up and gently set him on the bed, settling down next to him as he put a blanket over their bodies.

There was an overwhelming urge, a need, a want to protect the precious child that slept so peacefully next to him. Minato wanted to shield him from all harm, keep his former student safe. He pulled the young Hatake into his chest, wrapping his arms around him. The silver-haired beauty unconsciously curled closer into Minato, pressing his small body against his, a small sigh of content as he sought out the warmth of his sensei. His adorableness made Minato smile and softly kissed his forehead before relaxing next to his little angel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried my best... I hope I was able to do alright at least... To write and capture the intricate details of subspace, praise, and all that good stuff really stumped me... So I just hope I did alright. If there is anything y'all want to see, don't be afraid to let me know! I'm always open to ideas, requests, comments, and feedback!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very disappointed in myself at this chapter... It's 1,000 words shorter than I wanted it to be.
> 
> At any rate, this chapter was inspired by a prompt request from Kakshiforever!
> 
> Prompt: I would love reading Kakashi doing something bad and Minato punishing him by edging him over and over with toys till he begs Minato to fuck him. Um if you have the time or like the prompt but I love what you're doing with this story. Please please please continue!
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

Ropes had latched his wrists and ankles to the bed, securing them tight enough to restrict his movement, but loose enough so that it wouldn’t cut off circulation. All he could see was black due to the blindfold around his eyes. Footsteps circled around him, his breath quickening as fingertips glided over his bare skin. He shuddered softly, knowing punishment was right around the corner and the anticipation was killing him slowly.

“Color?”

“G-green.”

Minato hummed softly in response, stepping back and just admiring the view of his student tied up and blindfolded. His young love shook in anticipation, body trembling softly. He looked so gorgeous like this, completely helpless, and this was just the beginning. Minato had so much more in store for his little love, and he was in no rush. The blonde loved to take his time with these things.

“Do you know why you’re going to get punished pet,” Minato asked, stroking his face gently.

Kakashi leaned into that soft touch with a barely noticeable, small whimper. He allowed the silver-haired beauty to nuzzle into his touch for a few moments before ripping his hand away, slapping his face hard enough to whip his head to the side. Minato’s palm stung and throbbed from the force of the hit, so he could only imagine how much it hurt Kakashi as the Hatake to cried out. The young nin gasped, head spinning as his thoughts went out of focus. His ears were ringing so loud he could feel it in his head. It only lasted for a few moments before the fuzziness cleared and all he could feel was the throb on his face, the burn, and sting so sweet.

“I asked you a question! I expect an answer sweet thing…”

He shuddered and took a second to get his thoughts back in order. It took a minute for Kakashi to get his voice to work.

“B-b-because I-I-I d-didn’t listen…,” he gasped out.

“That’s right. You were an impatient little bitch. All you had to do was not touch yourself, and what do I find you doing when I get back?”

A small whine escaped his lips, head falling in shame. It was true, all he had to was not touch himself or cum while Minato was away on his mission. He came back earlier than expected and walked in on Kakashi on the brink of cumming, which was what led him to be in this predicament.

“I’m sorry…,” Kakashi apologized pathetically.

Minato chuckled darkly, pulling his hair and forcing his head back, loving the way Kakashi gasped and trembled.

“No, you aren’t... But you will be…”

The silver-haired jounin’s breath caught in his throat and caused his heart to skip a couple of beats. The anticipation was unfathomable, able to be held in the palm of his hand, crushing his sanity and turning it to mush. Nothing happened for a while, Minato content to let Kakashi’s mind unravel itself, create its own kind of torture for the moment. It was surprisingly effective, doing nothing at all.

To a mind that was expecting something to happen, nothingness was the best kind of torture; it didn’t require any effort on the blonde’s part (for most of it), and physically, his student wouldn’t get hurt either, but psychologically is where the magic happens. Kakashi would be the one to tear himself apart from the inside, waiting for something to happen.

Finally, fingertips glided over smooth pale skin, trailing up and down leisurely. Kakashi trembled as those hands traced lower and lower down his stomach before swerving away at the last second and caressing the insides of his thighs, causing his breath to catch and his hips to slightly buck involuntarily. Minato did this multiple times until Kakashi was whimpering, then he allowed his fingertips to ghost onto his erection, a feather-like touch that was almost non-existent.

“Sensei… Please…,” Kakashi gasped.

He ignored him and continued to trail his hands up and down that throbbing dick before wrapping his hand around it in a loose grip, pumping it once before going back to stroking his inner thighs, swerving away from where the young nin wanted him most. He let his finger drop down lower, circling his entrance, pushing only his fingertip in, causing Kakashi to moan before he withdrew it.

He teased the younger shinobi for twenty minutes, until he was a pathetic, mewling mess, writhing to get more contact. Kakashi heard his sensei walk across the room and set something down before coming over to him. With his eyes being useless, all of his other senses had amplified by two. Something cold and wet slicked his entrance, causing Kakashi to whine and squirm a little in his restraints. The lube was so cold against his burning, sensitive skin.

A finger dipped inside, so slow, so torturously slow, that the jounin was pushing his hips back to try and take more with a needy whimper. Minato didn’t speed up, instead seemingly slowed down as he took his time fucking him with his single digit. Kakashi needed more, wanted to be filled with something bigger and better, desperate for more contact. The second finger moved in that same lazy pace, the third following soon after. He avoided Kakashi’s prostate deliberately, causing the younger to try and angle his hips to get him to hit it, but Minato just swerved his fingers away or pulled out altogether.

“Sensei! Sensei, please… I need it…,” he breathed out wantingly.

The fingers soon changed from slow and lazy to rough and fast so quickly, it had Kakashi’s mind reeling. It was so unexpected and different. There was no gentleness in the fingers pushing inside him, stretching him with such ease, causing the young shinobi to shriek. Kakashi moaned as Minato hit his prostate, making the young jounin push his hips back. The coil in his stomach grew and grew, like a balloon threatening to pop at any second. He was so close, so unbelievably close, just one more stroke and-

The fingers withdrew, leaving the younger nin confused and unsatisfied. He yelped at being denied release, panting as the coil faded into a dull throb. Kakashi’s hips bucked, desperate to try and find any friction again. His bottom lip quivered, body trembling slightly as he forced himself to calm down. It wasn’t long until something else was pushing inside him, filling him up so completely, causing him to gasp.

“Color?”

“G-green,” Kakashi stuttered.

“Remember, all you have to do is say the signal and we’ll stop… You know that right?”

Kakashi nodded and Minato hummed, pushing the toy all the way inside him, stepping back to admire the wonderful sight. Kakashi was panting, hips bucking and rocking to try and create friction against the dildo sitting still inside him. He was so desperate and needy, it was amusing. He walked back up to him, this time with more purpose.

“Are you ready pet,” Minato asked darkly.

“Wha-”

The toy started to vibrate inside him, stimulating his prostate with expert efficiency. He cried out at the wonderful sensations, the vibration so powerful it shook his entire body. That coil returned, pleasure coursing through his blood. His hips bucked as he chased his release, and right when he was about to cum, the toy shut off and was pulled out of him until only the tip remained, leaving him dazed as his head spun. He cried out in frustration, his dick throbbing and leaking with precum.

“Please…”

The vibrator started up again, a dull buzz slowly growing. Minato lazily thrust the toy back and forth, driving Kakashi wild as the power increased and brought him back to the edge again. He was desperate to cum, chasing that pleasure like a crazed animal. It was all he could think about, and when that wonderful stimulation was cut again, Kakashi sobbed, trying desperately to get the toy to finish the job to no avail.

“You brought this on yourself,” Minato told him.

“S-s-sensei please!”

He was aroused, dick throbbing, wanting to cum so badly it hurt. Kakashi’s head was spinning, racing at a thousand miles per hour, dazed and trembling with desire.

“Maybe I would’ve let you if you hadn’t been such a fucking whore.”

The silver-haired Hatake was crying when that vibrator turned back on, his body on fire and oversensitive as he thrashed in restraints to try and get the release he needed so badly. It was torture, every denial worse than the last, driving Kakashi further into madness each time.

“Please! Oh, please,” he cried.

The blonde chuckled at his desperation, thoroughly amused by his begging. Kakashi pouted at that.

“It’s not funny!”

“I think it’s really funny,” Minato replied with a smirk.

“That’s because you can cum whenever you like,” the silver-haired nin pouted.

“If you had followed directions you wouldn’t be in this mess…,” he was reminded cruelly.

Kakashi keened, whimpering and letting out another small apology before begging him yet again. Minato fucked him with the vibrator, watching him try to impale himself further, desperately chasing his release. It was amusing, to say the least. His breathing grew erratic, hips stuttering as the young nin tried to push back against the vibrator, pulling at the restraints.

“Do you want to cum,” Minato asked, knowing damn well the answer.

“Yes…”

“You’re not allowed to,” Minato said with a plain voice.

His student sobbed, body sagging in defeat, but not giving up at the same time. His hips rocked as the blonde gently glided his fingertips over his straining erection, teasing him further. He jerked him slowly with a loose grip, too slow and gentle to do anything but make Kakashi crave more.

“Please! S-sensei it hurts! I’m sorry! I’m sorry! Please let me cum!”

“No,” he said simply.

Minato just sat back and watched his former student writhe and almost scream in intense desire and arousal and frustration. He palmed his own erection, groaning as Kakashi’s hips bucked, trying to take the toy deeper, trying to get the relief before it would shut off. It was a useless fight as he was edged over and over and over and over. Sweat dripped down his forehead, glossing his body as he thrashed like an immature child having a temper tantrum.

“Minato-sensei, please! I promise I’ll be good! I promise! I’m sorry! I need you inside me! Sensei pleeeease,” he sobbed as he was left unsatisfied again.

“No amount of begging is going to change this…”

He looked completely wrecked: body flushed red, dick laying on his stomach, red and leaking, body trembling, lip quivering, head thrown back and tossing side to side, hips bucking, pulling at his restraints, blindfolded, and completely helpless to do anything to fight the torture inflicted upon him. Kakashi sobbed, an oversensitive, whimpering mess. Minato walked up to him, stroking his face gently, soothing the boy before he was put through the agony of denial once more.

“I really want to cum,” Kakashi whined.

“I know you do,” he said simply, “You’re not allowed to.”

Again, Minato went back to gently jerking him, letting his fingers stroke the insides of his thighs before rubbing his dick, wrapping his hand around it with a firm grip and began pumping up and down. Kakashi yelped, bucking up into his hand.

“Are you desperate,” the blonde questioned, his voice blank and uncaring.

“Yes,” Kakashi exclaimed.

The Hatake moaned profusely, thrashing as his orgasm was right around the corner and Minato slowed to a stop, causing him to cry out.

“Is it frustrating?”

The young boy could only sob in response, a clear yes. Grabbing the vibrator, he thrust it inside the silver-haired boy, fucking him hard and rough, hitting his prostate with every stroke. He pulled the toy out and Minato could see the tears slip past the blindfold, head rolling to the side as a broken whimper fell past trembling lips.

He slid the toy in and left it there, letting Kakashi fuck himself on it while he ghosted his fingers over the erection that demanded attention, to which Minato responded by jerking him once more. Kakashi bucked into that hand while rocking back on the toy, gasping and moaning loudly.

“You really want to cum don’t you,” the blonde inquired mockingly.

The silver-haired nin nodded desperately.

“You’re not allowed to…”

“Please! I’m so close!”

“I don’t care.”

A frustrated cry was ripped from Kakashi’s throat as he sobbed when Minato took the vibrator out again and let his coil fade away.

“No! Nonononono! Noo...No… Put it back… Put it back… Put it back, please… Sensei please…,” the young nin sobbed as he pleaded desperately.

“No.”

“Please!”

“Oh Kakashi…,” Minato said mockingly.

He teased the young shinobi ruthlessly, watching him writhe beneath the cruel ministrations. Every nerve was on fire, all of his senses amplified, and nothing mattered more than his desire for release. Kakashi wanted it so bad it hurt.

“I-I-It hurts,” he cried.

“Good,” Minato responded.

The young nin pouted in response, causing the blonde to chuckle. He was so cute like this.

“Maybe if you’re a really good boy, I’ll let you cum…”

“But- please!”

“You don’t deserve it.”

Every touch sent the Hatake into overdrive, sobbing and begging for release. At times, Minato would go back to just gently stroking his skin, kissing him softly, lazily fucking him with his fingers.

“Please, please, please, please, oh, please fuck me sensei! I need you inside me! I’m sorry for not listening… I promise I’ll be good! Just please fuck me! Pleasepleaseplease! I need to cum! It hurts so much! I’ll be a good boy! I’ll be a good boy,” Kakashi pleaded, crying and begging profusely.

An evil smile appeared on the blonde’s lips as he did a few hand signs and placed a seal on the young boy’s dick, so it would act as a cock ring and prevent him from cumming. Kakashi must’ve realized this as he shook his head and thrashed, sobbing as he whined. Blood dripped down his arms and feet, his incessant thrashing tearing his skin, but Kakashi couldn’t care less. All he could think about was having his sensei inside him and the need to cum that was strong it made his head spin.

That whine turned into a moan as Minato ripped the toy out of his former student and instantly thrust inside him, filling him in one, satisfying push. Kakashi wailed in pleasure and fulfillment as his sensei pounded into him, gripping his hips so hard he was sure there would bruises. His whole body shook, thrashing in his restraints.

The older nin’s head fell back as he moaned at the feeling of tightness around him. No matter how many times they did this, Kakashi was always so wonderfully tight, squeezing him and sucking his dick inside like he never wanted it to leave. Minato cut off Kakashi’s sob as he roughly kissed his beautiful angel.

Kakashi’s hips moved in time with his sensei’s thrusts, taking him so deep and chasing after a release that would never happen. Minato knew he wasn’t going to last long, not with how his former student was thrashing and writhing beneath him, moaning and begging like a wanton whore. That blindfold was damp, tears trailing down his face.

“Beg for it like the whore you are,” Minato demanded as he pulled his hair, yanking his head back.

“Please let me cum! I’m so sorry! I’m so so so sooo sorry! I’ll be a good boy! I didn’t mean to be bad! I really want to cum! Please let me! I need it so bad! Pleeeease! Can I please? Please? It feels so good! Oh please, sensei! Pleasepleasepleaseplease… Oh please let me cum!!”

“Good boy,” Minato praised.

Kakashi sobbed and then gasped as the seal was released. Minato went faster, rougher, hitting his prostate with each stroke and pulling the young boy’s hips down against him. His hand wrapped around Kakashi’s cock, jerking him hard and fast. Instantly, the young nin came, screaming as his entire body was wracked with tremors, seizing and convulsing violently.

His body was bent beautifully, back arching magnificently off the bed, everything going black. His entire world stopped wave after wave of euphoric ecstasy washing through his body. All of his muscles tensed, he didn’t even feel his sensei cumming inside him, he was still cumming himself. It seemed to last for an eternity, the overwhelming relief of finally being able to cum. His breath shook, slightly coming out like a cough or rasp due to the convulsion-like tremors.

Finally, his body fell back down, sagging against the bed, motionless and limp, limbs still twitching sporadically. Minato released the binds, slightly concerned how they just dropped with no resistance. He removed the blindfold, the young nin’s head lolling to the side as he laid there like a rag doll. Minato stroked his face gently for a couple moments before Kakashi moaned softly, eyes fluttering open, looking so dazed and confused, but completely at peace.

“You alright,” Minato asked him, slightly concerned.

Kakashi nodded weakly.

“In...Tense… Mmm’ ti-ir...ed…”

He sagged against the older man, snoring quietly as curled up next to his sensei unconsciously. That strength of the orgasm along with the exhaustion from play time had drained Kakashi of every ounce of energy. Minato smiled softly and picked the young boy up, carrying him to the bathroom where he ran a bath. Kakashi let out a happy sigh as his body was submerged in the warm, soothing water. The blonde joined him, humming quietly while he held the young nin.

“You did so good baby… So perfect… My wonderful boy…,” he cooed softly, “Took your punishment so well… You’re so good… Just relax my sweet boy, we’re done…”

He cupped water in his hands, carefully getting his hair wet before massaging the shampoo into the silver locks. He didn’t miss how every touch seemed to relax Kakashi further, coax him further into the wonderful darkness. Minato washed both of them before picking him up again and wrapping his body in a towel. He cradled Kakashi much like he would a small child as he carried him back to the bedroom and dressed them in fresh clothes.

The blonde was prepared this time, having a bottle of water, and a medkit at ready, easily accessible in his dresser. He learned from his past mistakes as he reached inside pulling out some ointment and bandages and looked at Kakashi’s wrists. The skin was rubbed raw, and there was still a little blood that oozed out lightly. No doubt there would be marks on his wrists and ankles. Minato rubbed the ointment on his abrasions, smiling apologetically when Kakashi whimpered and slightly squirmed in discomfort.

“I know baby… I know. Just relax…It’s alright… I’m right here Kakashi…”

He let out a small whine but relaxed once more. When the older nin was done tending his wounds, he laid down and cuddled with Kakashi, petting his hair gently while whispering praises into his ear. His submersion into subspace and the drowsiness was longest it ever lasted. A full hour past until Kakashi was finally opening eyes.

“Wha-...Happened,” he murmured.

“You were out for about an hour…”

Kakashi hummed, snuggling closer and breathing deeply, inhaling his wonderful scent. He hugged his sensei tighter, smiling in bliss while nuzzling his face into his chest.

“Was everything ok?”

The young nin pulled away, silent as he thought about his answer.

“It was intense but good… It was a little much though...”

Minato nodded and they relaxed together. Kakashi fell back under, which Minato hadn’t seen before. Even though he responded and seemed to come subspace, he had never gone back under after the first recovery. He sagged against him, a soft hum rumbling in the young nin’s throat as he basked in bliss. He looked so at peace, so content, so happy as Minato held him. Kakashi was back in the sky, floating in a wonderful world, existing only in the buzz.

The blonde loved seeing Kakashi like this, finally at peace and able to relax. It was a sad thought, to think that this was the only relief he could escape to in his hectic life. It was one of the only ways he could forget Obito and Rin, but Minato would gladly be his escape. Would happily help him forget if it meant he could hold Kakashi like this.

He rubbed soothing circles on his back, comforting him in their sweet session of aftercare. Kakashi was always so clingy and cuddly during this stage, and it warmed Minato’s heart. It was so adorable to see the young nin depend on him so completely, need him like he needed air, and in his mind, more so.

“That’s it… Just relax… We’re done...You did so good. My good boy...Take as long as you need… I’ll always be here for you… Such a good boy,” Minato praised, kissing his forehead softly.

Kakashi smiled sweetly, curling even closer.

“Are you ok,” he asked in the most soothing voice.

The young nin weakly nodded, letting out an almost cat-like purr as Minato stroked the damp, soft locks of his wonderful silver hair.

“I didn’t rough you up too much did I?”

He shook his head slightly. It was amazing to the blonde that he was able to respond in his state. It just went to show how wonderful Kakashi was, how he would always love his sweet little angel. His small lover let out a whimper when his grip involuntarily loosened when he got lost in thought. The silver-haired nin curled closer as if trying to meld his body into Minato’s. The other smiled at the little sub, kissing his forehead to calm him down as he held him. Small hands rested against his chest, an ear pressing on him, listening to the calming heartbeat.

“I know...That was a lot… But you did so good… Did so so good…”

Kakashi hummed at the praise and soft words that his sensei whispered so softly, so soothing, so comforting. It lulled him further, exhaustion tugging at his body, his chest rising and falling at a soft, steady pace.

Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. The sound of his sensei’s steady heartbeat, a stable rhythm, such a soothing noise to his ears, the most relaxing song Kakashi had ever heard. He never wanted to leave, didn’t want to let go of these wonderful feeling swirling through his body. A wonderful buzz flowed through his blood, warm and gentle, a delicate pulse to soothe him further.

Slowly, the fuzziness in his brain cleared once again, and he was back with his sensei once more. Kakashi gazes up at Minato, breath catching at the ocean blue stared back with such affection and love, so soothing and gentle.

“Are you with me,” his sweet sunshine asked, still in the gentle voice he used during aftercare.

Kakashi nodded, sighing happily.

“You did so well… Such a good boy.”

“Your good boy…,” he mumbled quietly.

Minato smiled, pulling him even closer, and Kakashi just relaxed in his arms. There was greater heaven, no greater bliss, nothing better than being held in Minato’s arms that were so warm and gentle. The blonde hummed that sweet tune that Kakashi could never place, but could swear he had heard somewhere before. He curled next to Minato letting his flutter closed as he let the exhaustion wash over him and drag Kakashi into the peaceful darkness that was sleep, knowing he could always let go and Minato would be there to catch him and keep him safe. Noticing the steady rise and fall of his chest and the soft breathing, Minato hummed.

“I love you so much Kashi…”

He kissed his forehead gently, running through a mental checklist to make sure he didn’t miss anything that he needed to do. Sure he wasn’t missing anything, he relaxed as well, following in his former student’s footsteps and joining him in the blissful world of sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really tried... It was harder than I thought... There was so much I could do with this prompt and I feel like I just fell short on the mark I held myself to. I still hope you guys enjoyed it! It was really fun to write! Thank you again to Kakashiforever!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minato fucks up really bad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Horrendous communication and BDSM etiquette... Read with caution.
> 
> This one is a little shorter. It's a mini-chapter before the real one. Sorry guys.
> 
> This chapter is sorta separate from the others... There's open-ended stuff for you guys to decide. Anyways, enjoy!

Kakashi stood there, twiddling with his thumbs as his sensei angrily paced the room. He fucked up big time… The silver-haired nin apologized quietly causing his sensei to let out a chuckle that was less than light-hearted. Kakashi had never seen his sensei so mad.

“You could… You could punish me…,” he suggested timidly.

“Punish you,” his sensei exclaimed before going quiet for a second and continuing, “Oh, I’ll punish you alright…”

That tone sent shivers down the young Hatake’s spine. He was frozen as Minato stormed over to Kakashi and suddenly, they were back at the blonde’s house and he was being dragged through the house by his hair. He squirmed a bit, yelping at the rough treatment. Suddenly, he was thrown forward and onto the ground. Kakashi groaned and looked around, eyebrows furrowing in confusion when he noticed they were in his room. This was where they went for playtime usually… He got to his feet, standing frozen in place.

“Strip,” his sensei demanded.

Kakashi was a statue, eyes widening, huge like saucers.

“But I-... This isn’t what-”

“Did I fucking ask for your opinion,” Minato growled.

The silver-haired nin flinched back, shaking his head meekly. His hands trembled as he slowly removed his clothes until he was in was down to his boxers and mask. Minato stared expectantly at him and Kakashi whimpered, terrified by this strange man… This was not the Minato he was used to…

Completely naked now, save for the mask, the young jounin waited for further instruction. His heart was pounding, blood roaring in his ears. He was shaking violently now, eyes glued on the floor.

“Are you fucking shy now? Take off the damn mask!”

Kakashi hesitated with a whimper, not really wanting to take it off…

“Take. It. Off. NOW!”

A small sob left his lips as he pulled the mask off with shaky hands.

“Bed. Now. On your back. And *don’t* make me ask twice…”

He was crying now, mostly because of shame and fear. As soon as Kakashi was on his back, chains had latched his wrists and ankles to the bed, allowing zero resistance or movement. It wasn’t long before Minato blindfolded and gagged him. He was quaking in anticipation as something cold and wet was attached his nipples, balls, and ass. He wiggled in confusion at the weird sensations.

“Shut up brat,” Minato snapped.

It was a little uncomfortable and he squirmed from the odd feelings. Kakashi was trying to figure out what exactly Minato was going to do to him, but all he knew was that he was in for a ride. He tried to adjust his jaw to make the gag rest better, but it didn’t work…

“You asked for some goddamn punishment, well, here it is little bitch,” Minato snarled.

Suddenly, his body was convulsing violently and a muffled scream was ripped from his throat as electric shocks were sent to his most sensitive places. He was sobbing from the pain, completely overwhelmed by it. It was by this point that he realized he wouldn’t be able to breathe through his nose if he kept crying and breathing through his mouth with this obnoxious gag would be a struggle as well.

Kakashi thrashed in his restraints, another violent shock sent through his body. One sound resided over his screams, and that was the door opening and closing, and Kakashi didn’t feel Minato’s presence any longer. Panic overtook his senses and he thrashed, trying to scream for him to come back, trying to remember how to get this to stop before remembering: he asked for this… He deserved this…The smell of burning flesh filled his nose and it suddenly became hard to breathe.

Minato stormed out the room, out of the house, making it halfway down a block for realizing what he had just done. Shame and panic shot through him. He had just left Kakashi alone in there… How could he be so stupid and sink so low… The blonde teleported back to the house, never running so fast in his life to get back to Kakashi.

“Oh Kami…,” he gasped.

Kakashi was weakly thrashing, strange noises coming from him as he struggled to breathe. Minato could smell burnt flesh and see blood run down his arms and drip onto the floor from his ankles. The blonde instantly turned off the device, stopping the electric shocks and taking off the patches and chains. His limbs dropped uselessly, body twitching from the aftershocks, tense and rigged from the abuse. He removed the gag first and then drenched blindfold.

The silver-haired nin coughed and sputtered as he took in desperate gulps of air. He pulled Kakashi into his lap, cradling the crying child. His skin was an angry red, slightly swollen, borderline second-degree burn. Kakashi eyes were rolled into the back of his head, bleary and hazy. Minato carried him to the living room and got medical supplies from the kitchen. Tears ran down his face as he cried, so ashamed for what he did.

“Oh, Kakashi… I’m so so sorry. I’m so sorry. Fuck… I messed up… I’m sorry,” he apologized profusely.

The young child didn’t respond, a little bit of drool leaking from the corners of his mouth, still flinching and twitching. His chest was heaving, still sputtering. His breathing was ragged and shallow. Minato cried as he washed the burns with soap and water (don’t ask how just go with it) before rubbing aloe vera on it.

Kakashi whimpered and hissed in pain, whining at the cool substance on his skin. It just made the burns hurt more, but it soon turned into a dull sting. When Minato finally finished tending to the burns, he carried Kakashi back to the bedroom and cuddled the boy. The silver-haired Hatake finally regained some control of his limbs. Shaky arms wrapped around the older man’s body, his face pressing in his chest, his cries broken and muffled.

“I’m so sorry Kakashi… I was so stupid… I’m sorry. I’m sorry… It’s alright… I’m here… I’m here baby…”

His former student clung to him with a loose grip, as tight as his shaky arms would allow. His body was pressed against Minato’s, as though he couldn’t get close enough to the other man. The blonde held the boy close. Kakashi was trembling so much that he shook Minato as well. The blonde rocked them back and forth, cradling him in his arms.

“It’s over… It’s all over… I won’t hurt you anymore… I’m so sorry…”

Kakashi hands fisted his shirt with a vice grip, breathing heavily and crying softly. Minato moved to grab a blanket, and the silver-haired child went into a panic, clawing at Minato and staying attached to his sensei.

“No! No...No...Stay… Don’ go…,” he rasped, voice hoarse and shaky.

“I’m not leaving baby. Fuck, I’m not going anywhere...I promise… I just want to get a blanket. I’m not leaving…”

Kakashi whimpered.

“P-pw..pr..pwromise?”

Minato nodded, his heart shattering into a thousand pieces at how broken his former student was. The blonde grabbed a blanket and pulled it over them, holding Kakashi and rubbing his back soothingly. It took a long time, but Kakashi was finally able to calm down; his breathing evened out, body shaking lightly, but still clinging to Minato with his ear pressed against his chest, listening to the beat of his sensei’s heart.

“I’m so sorry Kashi… I understand if you hate me… I’m so, so, so, so sorry…”

Kakashi sniffled and finally pulled away just enough to look up into those sad blue eyes.

“H-H-Hate you?”

Minato nodded, tears still falling down his face.

“I never should have left you… I never should’ve hurt you… I fucked up so bad… I was wrong to do that to you… I’m so sorry,” he said.

“But I asked you to…”

He shook his head.

“Not really… You didn’t deserve it…”

“But-but I-!”

“Oh, Kakashi… I was just angry and upset, but it wasn’t your fault… I never should have taken it out on you… I’m so sorry.”

They were silent for a while. Kakashi clung to Minato, snuggling close, refusing to let go. Every part of his body hurt, but he was too tired to care. His grip slightly loosened as his body relaxed, dried tear tracks still on his face. His eyes fluttered shut, exhaustion taking over as he fell into peaceful darkness.

Minato wasn’t so lucky as to fade into sleep… He lay awake, basking in his guilt and shame, hating himself for what he did. In fact, Minato wouldn’t sleep for days on end after that, unable to forget how badly he screwed up. He could only hold Kakashi while he slept, sighing as he kissed his forehead sweetly.

He closed his eyes….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and sweet. I hope it's still good. I couldn't stop thinking about it... I'm working on the next chapter, just stuck... Still, let me know what you guys think! Thanks for reading! I love y'all!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoutout to Kakashiforever again! My loyal, lovely, wonderful reader has made, yet again, another prompt. My mark for my stories is usually 4,000 words, and this is around 100 words short, but I tried. 
> 
> Here is the real chapter you guys have been waiting for! Enjoy!
> 
> Prompt: 
> 
> So every time I reread this my inner pervert comes out ;p would you maybe possibly write about Minato in his office working and maybe Kakashi as his guard or just visiting and Minato being a big perv for Kakashi decides to play at the office! Maybe with some toys he has hidden lol idk I look forward to what you come up with!

Kakashi huffed as he stood idly by his sensei, now Hokage, boredly twiddling his thumbs. He didn’t understand why he was he was here… Minato had called him up, but all he was doing was watching the Hokage do paperwork! He should be doing something important... like.. anything else! However, Kakashi had a feeling his sensei had called him here for a reason, but the silver-haired nin didn’t know what it was yet. He had devoted his dreariness to trying to figure it out, but even that had become old and served to make him even more bored.

“What’s wrong Kashi,” Minato asked, a hidden smirk on his face that knew damn well what was wrong.

“I’mmmm BOOOOOORRRREED,” Kakashi groaned, arms thrown up in the air dramatically, “Don’t you have something for me to do? Like some mission? I’ve just been sitting here!”

Minato smiled devilishly, it had Kakashi on edge. It was a look his sensei had when he was thinking of doing something mischievous.

“Now that you mention it… I do have a top secret mission for you…”

The silver-haired nin perked up, literally bouncing up and down in excitement. He was like a kid in a candy store. His eyes were bright, happy that he was finally going to get to do something useful.

“Really? What is it? What is it,” he urged the blonde.

The Hokage flashed him a look, grabbing his former student and pulling him into his lap, both of his legs on either side of his hips. Kakashi’s face burned as his cheeks flushed red. This was not was he expected…

“It’s top secret...Just between us…”

“S-s-sensei! Someone could hear us! They could walk in! They could see-”

“Then you’d better be quiet and quick huh?”

He whimpered, unsure of what to do… He was terrified yet aroused of someone walking in, but if someone was in fact to see them, they could ruin everything he had come to love… They could tear him and Minato apart! He was unable to relax while his sensei ran his hands up and down his waist, softly nibbling his neck. Minato loved making Kakashi uncomfortable and push his limits to see just how far he could go with little jounin.

“Aww… Look how red you are! Is my little baby embaressed?”

“S-s-sensei,” he whined in humilation.

“I don’t blame you… You are quite the little slut during our sessions… But you’re *my* slut, and everyone will know that… I wonder if they’d want a piece of you… Maybe I’d let them join. Would you like that baby? I bet you would… My little whore… Maybe I’ll let them watch. You can give quite a show…”

That made the younger nin whimper. He never thought he’d be so turned on by the thought of someone walking in on them. His sensei leaned forward, catching his lips in a soft kiss, full of tender affection that had Kakashi melting against the older man. Minato pets his hair, hands running all over his body, leaving goosebumps in their wake. His quiet moans were muffled by those wonderful lips pressed against his own.

“Mmm… You like the sound of that huh? I knew you would… My sweet little boy.... Such a whore…”

At first, Kakashi was tense, still worried about them getting caught, but as time went, he got more relaxed as arousal began to settle in. Soon, moans were flowing freely from his mouth as he kissed his sensei, letting the other man dominate the kiss. His conscious was slowly fading, letting his other headspace take over.

All worry dissolved into desire, his only focus the growing bulge in his pants as he grinds down on the Hokage’s thigh trying to create some friction. His head was thrown back as Minato moved from his lips to his neck, sucking and biting the sensitive flesh. The silver-haired jounin whimpered, tilting his neck to the side to expose more of tender skin to his sensei.

His hips bucked forward into Minato’s own erection, and the older man cursed into his former student’s chest, head resting on his shoulder. Kakashi did it again, and this time, he earned a sharp bite to his clavicle. He slid to his knees, unbuckling and unbuttoning Minato’s pants and pulling out the throbbing erection. Kakashi was under the desk as he licked up and down that sweet dick, reveling in the way Minato moaned and fisted his hands in his hair. He jerked him a couple of times before taking the erection in his mouth and bobbing his head up and down.

It was Minato’s head that fell back, legs splaying open further as his hips bucked into that delicious wet heat of his little love’s mouth. He pushed Kakashi down further, choking the young nin on that wonderful cock. Kakashi felt like he was made for this, to please his sensei. It was all his existed to do. He belonged here on his knees, his mouth filled so perfectly with that tasty cock, gagging and choking, looking like the prettiest whore Minato had ever seen.

Small hands rested against Minato’s thighs, enveloped in his current task, making it his sole purpose, desperate to taste his sensei’s cum. He moaned softly, eyes fluttering shut, his thighs rubbing together to try and ease the strain in his own pants, but it was an afterthought compared to making the man above him feel good.

Kakashi was in heaven, loving to please his sensei, moaning at the delectable noises Minato was making above him. He was so hazy in his lust and desire to drive Minato mad that he didn’t hear the knock on the door. He only felt Minato kick him further under the desk with a slight tug backward. He huffed in objection and indignity, silencing himself when he heard a person speaking to Minato.

“Jiraiya-sensei!”

“So, you went and made yourself Hokage,” an unfamiliar voice asked.

The silver-haired jounin smiled devilishly as he took his sensei back into his mouth, sucking fervently. This was payback for all the times Minato decided to tease him, but it was also because Kakashi was too impatient to wait for this newcomer to leave.

“It would seem so,” Minato responded, smoothly kicking the shit out of Kakashi who responded by swirling his tongue around his tip and pressing against his perineum.

“I would have never imagined my favorite student would become Hokage so quickly. Speaking of student’s, how’s Kakashi?”

His motions faltered at the sound of his name, but Minato nudged him closer, being expertly discrete. It was honestly very impressive. Kakashi continued to suck his sensei, now listening in on the conversation…

“He’s doing be-better…,” Minato’s voice was strained, and Kakashi smiled as the blonde struggled to hold it together, “Still u-u-usually keeps to himself…”

“That’s good...You alright Minato,” the stranger asked.

“Ye-yea I’m FINE… Just feeling a little-little sick,” he lied, faking a cough as he bucked into the talented mouth sucking him so perfectly.

“Oh ok… Is he still beating himself up about Obito and Rin?”

Kakashi froze, those names triggering something inside him. He was about to pull off and give this stranger a piece of his mind. Who was he to even be able to say his former teammates' names? He had no right to talk about them, or about him. A hand wrapping itself in his hair and pulling him gently reminded him to stay put, softly stroking his hair to calm him down and comfort the silver-haired nin who was pressing himself against Minato’s shin.

He bit his bottom lip, feeling tears fall down his face as he struggled to hold back his sobs. It was such a painful memory, slowly destorying the mood, making Kakashi want to do nothing but curl up in a bed and just cry the day away. He hadn’t felt this bad since he and Minato started their weird relationship… Everything had come back in a rush, and the small jounin didn’t know what to do about it.

“Unfortunately yes…”

“That’s a shame…”

Kakashi shut his eyes, deciding to escape by continuing sucking his sensei. It was the only way he could think of to drown his sorrows. It worked, much to his surprise, the conversation shifting and allowing Kakashi to focus solely on making his sensei drown in pleasure and humiliate him in front of this stranger. It wasn’t long until he was back to his subspace, remembering his place, his purpose.

Minato had one hand in his hair, holding him down on his dick, and Kakashi licked and sucked the best he could while he wasn’t choking and gagging. Minato called the stranger Jiraya-sensei sometime during their conversations. Hmm… He’d have to remember to ask his sensei about it… The other man made small talk, Minato just humming and listening more than actually conversing. It filled Kakashi with a weird sense of pride that he was able to make his sensei like this.

“I’m glad the kid is doing alright...Well, I guess I’d better be on my way… I hope you feel better! I’ll catch up with you sometime soon!”

The blonde could only make a noise of feigned agreement, biting his lip as his hips stuttered and he came inside Kakashi’s mouth, with a muffled moan as the door closed and Jiraiya left. He let out a relieved sigh before leaning back and allowing Kakashi some room, glaring down at the silver-haired nin who was wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, smirking back up at the blonde, feigning innocence while he sat on his knees.

“Having fun,” he huffed.

“You certainly were,” Kakashi responded sassily.

Minato raised an eyebrow at him, yanking up onto his lap.

“You’re such a naughty little brat… “

“You’re the one who started this!”

He gazed at his former student thoughtfully, petting his hair sweetly. Kakashi pouted, staring at him with accusatory eyes.

“Hmmm…Sassy today…I think you a reminder of who you’re talking to…”

Kakashi’s face flushed red as he was manhandled so he was positioned on his sensei’s lap, stomach over his thighs, legs dangling, ass in the air. With one swift pull, his boxers and pants were around his ankles, and Kakashi squirmed anticipation when Minato’s hand softly rubbed his ass.

“S-s-sensei, please… I-I didn’t mean to...,” Kakashi apologized, though there was no way for him to deny how turned he was about what was to come.

“I appreciate it baby, but you still need to be punished. Twenty sounds reasonable to me. Does that sound fair to you love?”

“Yes sensei…”

“You’re going to count each one, am I clear?”

“Y-Y-Yes sensei,” he breathed out.

Minato purred and kept softly running his hands over the exposed flesh of his ass to tease his little sub. Kakashi whimpered, getting hard from the anticipation and wait alone. The first slap wasn’t anything special. Enough to definitely hurt, but it was really more of a warm-up hit. Kakashi gasped, moaning softly at the sting.

“One…”

“Good boy…”

He whimpered and blushed harder at the praise. The next hit was harder, his body jerking forward an inch. The silver-haired jounin cried out, feeling the arousal pool in his stomach. He was breathing heavily, his mind going blank for a few moments until a hard tug on his cock snapped him back. He shrieked in pleasurable pain.

“Aren’t you forgetting something sweetheart,” Minato asked mockingly.

“T-t-two…”

“That’s better…”

Kakashi braced himself for the next hit, only for his sensei to fake him out, stopping at the last second to stroke his ass tenderly.

“You better not forget to count this time… Otherwise, I’ll have to punish you more… And you wouldn’t want that would you?”

Kakashi shook his head, “No… Sensei…”

“Such a good boy…”

He teased Kakashi multiple times, keeping the young nin on edge. Finally, the deception was over and he hit his former student once more, getting progressively harder with each hit. His hands went to his sensei’s thighs, digging his nails into the soft fabric of Minato’s clothes.

By five, Kakashi was panting, his body lightly shaking. By ten, he was crying, not only from pain but the immense arousal in his stomach. His dick was fully hard, leaking with precum, desperate for attention. 

“P-Please sensei! More, please!”

“Such a naughty whore,” Minato purred.

Kakashi moaned, loving the degration, wanting more of the delcious pain.

“More… Please more… Sensei please,” he gasped out.

Minato moaned, loving how his little angel begged for more punishment, loving how desperate and whiny his voice was. It was always such a turn on for the blonde to see his former student so wrecked, a whining mess, completely drowning in pleasure as he spanked him over and over and over.

By fifteen, Kakashi’s world was spinning in an effort not to cum as he struggled to breathe. His face was pressed into Minato thigh, sobbing profusely. He was so close, he was unsure if he was going to last. His ass throbbed, stinging from the hard hit. Each one lurched his body forward, making the young jounin sob. His pants and boxers had fallen off by the violent movement. 

  

By twenty, he was breaking down, teetering on the edge. Just one more hit, one more touch, one more breath… His body shook violently, small praises spilling from his sensei’s lips, bringing him even closer. The thought that he would probably be bearing evidence of today’s activities tomorrow, and that he probably wouldn’t be able to sit properly for a few days didn’t even occur Kakashi, and to be honest, he couldn’t have cared less. All he wanted was for Minato-sensei to touch him, finish him off…

But Minato just caressed the irritated and bruising skin of his ass, bringing him back down cruelly. Kakashi cried, sobbing against him as Minato readjusted him so he was sitting on his lap. The silver-haired boy fisted Minato’s shirt, his face pressed against his chest as he tried to grind down against him, craving any sort of friction. His head fell back, a whimpering moan falling from his lips.

“S-s-sensei p-please…,” he begged.

“Would you like something baby?”

Kakashi whined and nodded rapidly, pressing his face against his chest again, his hips rocking on their own accord. He thought his grinding and desperation was an answer enough... It was obvious what he wanted!

“If you want something, you need to ask for it love… You know that.”

His face was burning, not only from crying but from embarrassment and humiliation. He whined, suddenly feeling shy as he tried to create friction and answer through his desperate actions. It was completely unfair that Minato asks these things of him…

“Nuh-uh. I want to hear you say it,” Minato said.

Kakashi whimpered, his voice dropping down low and quiet, stuttering and shy. His face was burning, as though it were on fire. He hid his face in his sensei’s chest.

“Sensei, please… I-I-I want to cum…”

“I can’t hear you, baby…”

He pouted, crying in defeat as he pulled his face out from his hiding spot.

“I...I want to cum…”

“Needy slut…,” the Hokage tsked.

Kakashi cried out when Minato drifted fingertips over his throbbing erection, never doing anything but caressing his sensitive skin with a feather-light touch. It was driving the younger shinobi insane. He was panting and writhing under the gentle ministrations, craving more and desperate to receive it. It was absolute torture.

“Please!!”

“Do you think you deserve it?”

Fuck! How was he supposed to answer this? All he could think about was how he wanted, no, needed that hand to jerk him, finish him off. His mind was reeling, heart pounding, blood roaring in his ears as he struggled to breathe and think. He could only sob harder in desperation, bucking his hips, writhing in pain from the intense desire that boiled his blood.

He cried out, his mind going into overdrive as he tried to respond. All he got was incoherent pleas. He was sobbing, bucking his hips and thrashing like a child having a temper tantrum. Kakashi pressed his face into Minato’s chest, nails digging into his shirt, rocking his hips back and forth in desperation while crying in defeat, vanquished as his voice failed him.

“S-sensei please…Please… Please, oh please...”

“So cute…”

Minato purred at the sight of his little love so desperate and needy. Deciding not to torture the silver-haired sub any further, he lifted Kakashi onto the desk, gently laying him back so his legs dangled off the edge. Kakashi looked at his sensei, eyes widening when he was the one who dropped down between the younger nin’s legs. It was oddly arousing: the thought that the Hokage was down on his knees for the younger nin.

Kakashi’s body bent in half as his sensei licked up his dick to the tip, taking the tip in his mouth and swirling his tongue around it expertly. The young jounin couldn’t hold back the moans rumbling deep in his throat, so he brought a hand to his mouth and bit down to muffle the obscene noises he was emitting.

He didn’t feel any pain, even as the metallic taste of blood filled his mouth. All he could focus on was the way his sensei took him deeper, taking all of him into that wonderful mouth and sucking hard on that throbbing erection. His moans were borderline screams, bucking into his sensei’s mouth, unable to control the incessant writhing of his body. It would’ve been embarrassing if he could hear himself in any other situation, but right now, with all these overwhelming pleasurable sensations coursing through his body, he didn’t care.

“Oh Kami… Please… Please… It feels so good…”

Two fingers pressed into him, curling into that delectable spot. He gasped, his focus solely on the wonderful sensations that were spreading through his entire being. His sensei moaned and Kakashi swore he could feel the vibration on his dick, and Kami if it wasn’t the best thing he has ever felt… Minato pulled back with a pop, still fucking the silver-haired cutie with his fingers.

“Mmmm…. You look so cute little dove… Does it feel good,” the Hokage purred.

“Y-Yes…,” Kakashi managed to breathe out, “P-Please don’t stop…”

Minato chuckled at his student, loving how adorable and sexy he looked when he was desperate. His eyes were hazy, glazed over with his pupils blown black like he was possessed with arousal. The way his hips stuttered and rocked back against his fingers when he pressed against his prostate was mesmerizing. Each moan that Minato drew from Kakashi was like music, a thousand angel singing from the heavens, as though they were serenading him.

“Sensei… Please. Please fuck me,” the silver-haired nin pleaded, “S-s-sensei please. I want you to fuck me… It hurts so much! Please! I’ll be good! I promise! I’m so so sorry! Just please fuck me… I need to cum! Please, oh, please!”

 

His head fell back, a shudder running through his body. Minato moaned at the sound of his needy voice, deciding to oblige his student. Who could deny a sweet request like that? Especially one made by Kakashi. The blonde stripped both of them of their clothes, slowly pushing into the tight heat, his head rolling back as he cursed. He could never get over how tight Kakashi was, just like he had been the first time.

Kakashi cried out, biting his hand harder, trying to muffle the noises that past through his lips at how wonderfully his sensei was filling him. Every time was so different but no less perfect than the last. There was nothing better than being under the man he loved most; he could think of nowhere else he’d rather be. This was where he belonged.

Slowly, the Hokage built up speed, getting rougher with each thrust. Kakashi was moaning, tears of desperation falling down his face. He rocked back in time with each thrust to take Minato deeper, vision white hot with every hit against his prostate. That coil was wounding tighter and tighter inside him, and Kakashi got lost in the pleasure.

A strange sense of possessiveness washed over the blonde. He growled, biting into the skin of the small jounin’s neck. The silver-haired nin’s head rolled to the side unconsciously, giving his sensei more access to the sensitive flesh. The Fourth Hokage took advantage of it and kissed and nibbled everywhere he could reach. A strong hand grabbed silver-locks, yanking his head further to the side roughly, causing Kakashi to gasp. He sucked marks into the pale skin, wanting everyone to see. He pulled away, thrusting hard and fast into the pliant body beneath him. His hand wrapped loosely around the small child’s neck, not squeezing quite yet, but the implication that was there was enough.

“Who do belong to,” Minato breathed into his ear.

Kakashi groaned, letting his hand slip down his face, smearing the blood on his face as he forced himself to respond.

“Y-Y-You,” he gasped.

“Who. Do. You. Belong. To,” he demanded, each word punctuated with a hard snap of his hips that made Kakashi keen.

A hand gripped the young nin’s chin, forcing him to look at his sensei’s wild eyes.

“You!”

“LOUDER!!”

Kakashi cried out, so unbelievably close, not caring that someone could walk in or hear him.

“MINATO-SENSEI,” he screamed as he fell apart.

“That’s it baby, scream for me…”

His entire world stopped as he came, Minato following close behind. A heavy sheen of sweat covered his naked body, skin shining in the light against him. Minato slowly pulled out of the limp body beneath him, collapsing back into his chair, trying to quickly regain his composure so he could focus on Kakashi who was laying on the desk still, limbs feeling like Jell-O.

Minato finally got the strength in his limbs back and opened his eyes, reaching into his drawer and grabbing a towel before pulling Kakashi into his lap. The silver-haired nin’s arms draped around his shoulders while his legs straddled his hips. His head was resting in the crook of his neck, a soft sigh of content passing through him as he relaxed against his sensei. The blonde rubbed soothing circles on his back while cradling his head. He managed to clean them both off and re-dress them. By then, Kakashi was fully asleep, content to be held in Minato’s comforting arms.

“Such a good boy… You did so well… So good for me,” the Hokage praised.

The silver-haired boy curled closer, relaxing even more at those words. Minato decided to create a clone and poof both of them to his house so he could tend to Kakashi's wounded hand and then cuddle in his bed properly, sleeping together with his arms wrapped protectively around Kakashi.

The little jounin curled closer to the warmth of the sun, loving the heat radiating off the body next to him. He was basking in heavenly bliss, waves of euphoria still rolling over him in his sleep. His ass still throbbed and stung, but it only soothed him further.

Neither of them knew the silent eyes and ears that had watched and listened in on their little session. 

“Sick my ass…,” The Toad Sage smirked, his arms crossed as he chuckled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed the mini-chapter and this one as well!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another mini-chapter of fluff! With a surprise at the end... It may not be a good surprise, but I tried... ;)
> 
> Prompt: Don't get me wrong, I love my erotica stuff, but I would love to see a fluff chapter about Kakashi and Minato. Maybe Minato just taking care of him cope with his depression and PTSD.

    “Ka...Kashi…,” Rin gasped, blood dripping down the corners of her mouth.

    Rage filled those brown eyes, mad at what he had done.

        “Kakashi!”

    Her blood was all over him, the scent of it overwhelming… His hand was completely enveloped in red, and his eyes widened in horror.

        “KAKASHI!!”

 

    Kakashi gasped, bolting upright as he woke up from the nightmare. Minato was still fast asleep next to him, and the silver-haired nin whimpered, not wanting to wake him up. He looked at his hands to find them covered in blood, that overwhelming scent of death filling his nose. He quickly got out of bed, tears falling down his face as he made his way to the kitchen. 

    He sniffled as he turned the water as hot as it would go and began scrubbing his skin, becoming more and more panicked when the blood wouldn’t go away, not even realizing that he scratching his skin, the rivulets of blood coming from him. 

        “Off… Off… Why won’t you wash off…,” he cried quietly.

    It was as though the blood had stained his skin, refusing to come off, clinging to him like he would to Minato. He scrubbed harder, desperate to rid the scent and red off of him, but it refused to go away, making him sob in panicked desperation.

    Minato slowly stirred awake from the sound of water running and opened his eyes to find that Kakashi was not in bed with him. Deciding to investigate, he got up and made his way to the kitchen to see Kakashi standing over a sink. Everything about his body language screamed distress, and the blonde rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he made his way over to the younger nin.

        “Kakashi?”

    No response. He just kept scrubbing his skin, not noticing how his nails were raking into his flesh. 

        “Kakashi what are you doing,” he asked.

        “It won’t wash off… It won’t wash off! It won’t wash off… Why isn’t it coming off?”

        “There’s nothing there…”

        “Please… Help me get it off…”

    That was when Minato finally noticed how Kakashi was hurting himself and his eyes widened. 

        “Kakashi, you’re hurting yourself!”

    Minato grabbed his wrists with one hand and shut the water off with the other, not missing how Kakashi sobbed and cried, struggling to turn it back on. He didn’t even seem to realize anything else, not even Minato.

        “I still smell it! Get it off, get it off, get it off-”

    The young nin thrashed, eyes crazed and desperate. Minato’s hands went his shoulders, softly shaking him.

        “Kakashi… KAKASHI!”

    That got his attention. The younger shinobi stopped, blinking rapidly as he looked at the blonde.

“S-s-s-sensei…?”

“You’re alright… You’re alright… I’m here…”

His eyes watered, tears spilling down his face as he threw his arms around Minato’s neck, sobbing into his chest.

        “I killed her… I killed Rin… She died and it’s all my fault! I failed her, Obito, you… Everyone… I can still smell it… There’s so much blood… So much blood…”

    Minato’s heart shattered, not knowing what to say… There was nothing he could say that would make this better. He let the young child cry, holding him in his arms for a while. Kakashi showed no signs of stopping any time soon and Minato’s eyebrows furrowed with concern as he rubbed his back.

        “Hey honey, I see you hurt your arms… Will you let me look at them,” he asked in the most gentle and soothing voice he could.

    The silver-haired child nodded with a sniffle and Minato squeezed him in encouragement as he led him over to the couch and set him down before going to retrieve a medkit. He kept glancing over nervously at the other nin, quickly grabbing what he needed and making his way back over to Kakashi who was just staring at the ground. The blonde gently grabbed his wrists, exposing the scratches on his forearms as he easily tended to them.

    The young Hatake had reduced his sobs to mere sniffles and shaky breath, but Minato could see it was taking everything in Kakashi’s power to hold himself together. His eyes were blank, staring at the ground, or nothing at all, Minato couldn’t tell.  He was deep in thought, probably beating himself up about something he didn’t need to… 

        “Kashi, what’s wrong?”

    He shook his head and Minato sighed, just holding the young nin against his chest. They stayed like that for a while before Kakashi finally spoke up.

        “I don’t deserve to be a jounin…,” he finally whispered.

        “What do you mean?”

    Kakashi just sat there, slowly sliding away from Minato, sitting next to him as he twiddled with his thumbs before running his hands over his face with a sad sigh. The blonde didn’t pressure the silver-haired child to speak, just waiting until he was able to form the words, and he would wait, even if it was just a minute, a month, a year, a decade, Minato would give him as long as he needed. Luckily, it was only around five to ten minutes of silence before he finally spoke up.

        “I’ve killed more ninja than I’ve saved… All because I was so stuck on following the rules…I was willing to let Rin die... I let Obito die on the mission I was leading… I couldn’t even protect Rin… I shouldn’t even be breathing…”

        “Don’t say that…,” Minato said, his voice low.

    Kakashi didn’t look at him, still staring at the floor.

        “Why not? It’s true…”

        “It’s not!”

    The exclamation made the younger nin look up, watching as his sensei slid off the couch to crouch in front of him, taking Kakashi’s hands in his own. 

        “Kakashi, you are the best student I could ever wish for, and damn fine shinobi… I’ve told you before and I’ll tell a thousand more times until I burn it into your head: Obito and Rin’s death were not your fault…”

    The young Hatake was crying, squeezing his sensei’s hands as his eyes shut tightly.

        “You’re amazing, Kakashi Hatake… I’m so proud to have been your sensei, and I’m so happy to be in this relationship with you… You have no idea how amazing you are, or how much I love you…”

    Those words were so sweet, and those blue eyes were so sincere, voice full of conviction and love. How? How could he still feel like that knowing everything he’d done? It couldn’t be true… Could it? There was absolutely NO way this amazing man who the definition of perfect could love someone so messed up and defective like him… 

        “Tell me,” Kakashi whispered, his voice breathless.

        “Tell you what, baby?”

        “How I’m amazing…”

    His sensei’s eyes lit up, a soft smile on his face while he stroked Kakashi’s face gently. He hummed, seeming to be lost in thought, but whatever he was thinking seemed to be nice. Surely he couldn’t be thinking about Kakashi? There’s was no way…

        “Well, where do I begin,” his sensei said to himself, taking a deep breath.

    The silver-haired nin’s eyes widened in disbelief. How could he get lost where there was nowhere to start?

        “Well, I’ll start with something easy… You’re absolutely beautiful… And to think you keep all of it hidden under a mask… You're just stunning… Next, would have to be how cute you are! When you blush, when you’re embarrassed, and when you smile, it can brighten anyone’s day…”

    He looked for any sign that Minato was lying but found none, only love and adoration, so much affection that Kakashi eyes watered, struggling to hold back his sobs, wanting to hear every word.

        “You’re honest, and have a big heart… Maybe too big for your good... You’re smart and reliable, and I know I could trust you with anything... You’re just too perfect for words…”

    Kakashi sobbed, throwing himself at Minato, arms wrapping around his neck as he cried in his chest. It was such a wonderful feeling, to be the recipient of such compassion and kindness. There were no words to describe this warm, heart-breaking, but grateful feeling in his chest. He was trembling, not knowing what to say or how to feel anymore. How did he end up with someone so amazing?

    Minato just held him, rubbing his back soothingly, whispering the gentlest things with the softest voice Kakashi had ever heard. He clung to his sensei, never wanting to let him go, holding him like he might disappear. Leave it to Minato to be the one to pull Kakashi out of the dark, make him feel special and wanted. 

        “T-th-thank you…,” he sobbed.

    Minato just hummed, holding him tighter, rocking the young nin back and forth, telling him how much he loved him. Kakashi eventually sobbed himself unconscious, limp in the Hokage’s arms. The blonde had a sad feeling in his chest as he carried Kakashi to the bedroom and set him down gently, and was going to tuck him in when the young nin whimpered when he pulled away. 

    He decided to cuddle him, feeling a sad sense of love when Kakashi curled up next to him, as though he couldn’t be close enough. Minato softly kissed his forehead while he held him. He would be here for Kakashi, and he would help him through this, no matter what it takes...

 

This darkness is your only friend  
But you just want the pain to end  
This depression you've had so long  
Wish someone could kiss it gone

To find someone for a reason to exist  
Now all you’ll feel is sweet bliss  
Maybe this is a dream, you don’t know  
But here in these arms, you never want to go

To experience love, the first is unreal  
And now you understand what it’s like to just feel  
Thanking the heavens as they hold you in their arms  
Not used to happiness so strong  
But now you know that your life can finally go on...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed it! Sorry, it's so short... Thanks to VigilanteSpeedster for the prompt!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may make this chapter longer... I'll have to see. But anyway, I hope y'all enjoy!
> 
> Prompt: If my inner pervert can interject. Wouldn't be interesting if minato and kakashi were having fun with some toys when Minato decides to spice it up with some clones? Just a suggestion

Kakashi moaned as he was instantly pinned against the door as soon as he walked in and shut it. Minato held his arms above his head with one hand, kissing the young jounin roughly. It had been two weeks since he had last seen the blonde because of his recent mission, and both of them were desperate. Not to mention the teasing messages Kakashi had Pakkun deliver to the Hokage…

The young ANBU broke the kiss to breathe, Minato using the time to attack his neck while running his hands over Kakashi’s body. With his now free hands, the Hatake threw his arms over his sensei’s shoulders, holding his head against the crook of his neck as teeth dug into his flesh. He moaned, feeling the blonde lick up the blood from the mark he made before biting into it, making Kakashi cry out.

“F-f-fuck… Sensei…,” Kakashi breathed out, gasping in pleasure.

The blonde pulled away just a tad to respond, breathless and hazy with lust.

“Language…,” he scolded, but there was no force behind those words.

The silver-haired ANBU scoffed, but it was cut off as he was ripped away from the door and maneuvered into a familiar room, shirt disappearing along the way before he was tossed onto the bed, Minato instantly on top of him and kissing him yet again. It was rare that Kakashi’s hands weren’t bound, and he was taking every advantage of it as his sensei kissed down his toned stomach, leaving bite marks and trails of blood along the way. He yanked off his pants and boxers. Small hands fisted his golden locks when he wasted no time taking the young jounin into his mouth, sucking him in.

Kakashi moaned, head falling back while he was sucked and fingered simultaneously. His eyes fluttered shut, breath coming out in small pants and gasps as he was worked over by that talented mouth. Minato seemed to be completely enveloped in his current task, moaning around his former student’s dick, sending vibrations through the younger shinobi and driving him wild.

His sensei pulled off with a pop, kissing back up his body and crashing against his lips, dominating his tongue expertly before pulling away to gaze at the young ninja, eyes completely black with lust, no blue remained. Kakashi was no better, his gray eyes washed away as his pupils dilated. He rocked back against those fingers, moaning loudly when Minato curled them upward to press against his prostate.

“I love the noises you make when you’re like this… So fucking sexy,” his sensei pants huskily.

A hard bite against his shoulder blade made Kakashi yelp, flinch a little bit, and then moan. His sensei lapped at the blood that leaked from the bite mark, sinking his teeth back into it to cause more blood to stream down his skin. Minato sucked on his wound, moaning at the taste of his blood. It was like liquid gold on his tongue, so sweet and refreshing.

“I’m gonna make you scream tonight baby…”

It wasn’t a bluff, it was a promise. Kakashi’s eyes widened at that statement, dick jumping in anticipation. The blonde got up, grabbing a few toys from across the room before making his way back. Minato loved teasing Kakashi with toys when he wanted their playtime to last longer than normal. The silver-haired ANBU shook with arousal and excitement and anticipation.

When he returned, he held up a dildo in front of Kakashi’s face, and the young Hatake wasted no time wrapping his lips around it and sucking fervently. Minato slowly thrust the toy back and forth, deeper with each time until Kakashi was gagging and choking. Drool leaked from the corners of his mouth as his sensei fucked his throat with the dildo, moaning profusely as he licked and sucked the best he could.

“You have no idea how much I’ve missed you…,” Minato said slowly removing the toy from his mouth.

“I’ve got some notion,” Kakashi responded.

“Oh sweetheart, you haven’t seen anything yet…”

Minato slid the toy inside him, slick with saliva, making the penetration much smoother. Kakashi moaned at the stretch, rocking his hips back to take it deeper. He fisted the sheets, eyes rolling into the back of his head as Minato hit his prostate over and over and over. Precum leaked from his tip, red and desperate for attention.

“You better not cum… You know what happens when you cum without my permission…,” the Hokage warned.

“But it feels so good,” Kakashi whined.

“You have to wait, honey…”

The silver-haired Hatake whined and moaned, trying to hold it back, but it was getting harder and harder to do so. The way it was filling him was so delightful, each thrust against his sweet spot ripping a moan from his lips, blood running down his body and tickling his skin, and the dull throb from the bite marks covering his flesh just filled him with bliss.

Minato leaned down and started to bite into his neck, sucking his blood like a vampire, only adding to the pallet of colors and marks that littered his skin. His teeth and lips had been painted red from the blood, but neither of them cared in the slightest, both too lost in their own pleasure to worry about it.

He started to fuck the younger jounin harder and faster, making Kakashi gasp and pant, eyes watering in an effort not to cum. It was like Minato was just trying to make Kakashi lose it… That coil was wound so tight, any tighter and the young Hatake was scared it would explode. He pushed his hips back in time with Minato’s thrusts, taking the dildo deeper and deeper, loving how wonderful it felt inside him. It was nothing compared to Minato’s cock, but it was still good all the same.

“Please, sensei, I’m close,” Kakashi whined.

“Alright, my sweet boy, since you asked so nicely… Cum for me…”

The younger male cried out as he came, a stream of thank yous flowing from his lips. He was shaking softly as he came down from his high, breathing heavily in bliss. Suddenly, an idea sparked inside the blonde’s head and he smiled mischievously. He did a few hand signs and then a clone popped up next to him. Kakashi’s eyes widened.

“Are you ready for some real fun baby,” the clone asked, running his hands over the small nin’s body.

“I promised I would make you scream…”

Kakashi’s mouth was dry, too shocked and aroused to speak. The clone fisted his hand in his hair, yanking it back so he could look at the blonde clone in the face.

“Color?”

“G-g-green…”

“Good boy,” he praised, kissing him softly.

The silver-haired ANBU moaned, letting his tongue invade his mouth, hips bucking as Minato kept fucking him with that toy. Suddenly, his hands were bound to the bed, and Kakashi tugged at them a little bit.

“Remember, you can stop us anytime…,” the close said.

He nodded, breathless and hazy. He was starting to sweat, panting heavily as his dick hardened, gray eyes turning black with arousal and lust.

“Kami, you’re just so beautiful,” his sensei said.

The clone smirked, getting up as Minato pulled away, leaving the toy inside him. Kakashi rocked his hips for friction, watching the two men intently. Kakashi didn’t know who was who anymore... The clone gently stroked Minato’s face, their lips connecting in a passionate, yet gentle kiss. It was slow and sensual. Clone Minato’s hand rested on the blonde’s cheek while Minato ran his hands up and down his waist, slipping under the clone’s shirt and gliding his fingertips over the smooth skin.

Kakashi couldn’t tear his eyes away from the scene in front of him, rubbing his thighs together to try and ease some of the tension between his legs. He gulped as he watched the two blondes slowly strip each other of their clothes, hands softly running over and exploring each other’s bodies. Minato had his hands on his clone’s hips, holding him close and grinding down slowly against the other blonde.

The young Hatake whimpered, getting so turned on by watching the two men please each other, their hands groping, wrapping around their erections and jerking them slowly while they kissed and moaned softly. The clone turned his head, looking at the silver-haired jounin with amusement.

“It appears our little dog wants to play too,” he smirked.

The other nodded, gazing at Kakashi in amusement.

“It seems that way…,” the original mused.

They walked over to him, one coming up to his face, fisting his hair and yanking it back so he was forced to face the clone. His sensei ran hands up and down his thigh, watching his other intently. The blonde clone purred at the wild and lustful expression on the young ANBU’s face.

“Is it true puppy? Are you a needy little bitch who wants some attention,” Clone Minato mocked.

“Y-Y-Yes…,” Kakashi moaned, gasping as Minato’s hand wrapped his cock.

The clone smiled, throwing his head back onto the bed and walking over to the original.

“Too bad…," the clone snapped, going around Minato and pulling him back against his chest, "because how you feel doesn't matter now does it?"

Kakashi whined, those words stirring something inside him into existence. Every word pulled him into a strange trance, falling deeper with every heaving breath and stuttering rise of his chest. Minato's clone nibbled on his sensei's neck, pulling a moan from him.

“You’re a slut too and you know it… You’re just lucky you’re in charge and have your mutt here…”

Minato groaned, his head falling back against the clone's chest. The other purred, running his hands over his body before settling on the throbbing erection between his legs. Kakashi wanted nothing more than to fall to his knees and take it into his mouth. He could feel himself drooling at the thought. He pulled at his restraints, smelling the precum leaking from his sensei's tip.

“Look at him… Look how much he wants you… Like a bitch in heat… All because of you…”

Minato held Kakashi's gaze. He could feel the arousal of his sensei and taking it into himself, amplifying his own to new heights. The way Kakashi whined was animalistic, like a dog being told to wait. His treat was being teased right in front of him. It should be him that was pleasing his sensei… Both of them. That was all he wanted to do…. All he lived to do.

"S-s-sensei… Please…"

Kakashi was begging, squirming in his restraints. Clone Minato growled, shoving the original away as he stormed over to the silver-haired child. He cowered away like a dog who knew he was about to be in trouble. The hand gripping his chin was rough, forcing him to hold the hard glare.

“You’ll get what I give you mutt! Do you understand?!”

Tears fell down his face.

"Y-yes… sensei… I'm sorry," he cried.

Minato's clone slapped him in the face, causing Kakashi to cry out before he yanked back, pain exploding through his head at the tough pull.

“Sensei? Who the fuck do you think you’re talking to? Try again…”

"I'm sorry… M-Master…"

Minato's clone purred, petting his head and stroking his face softly. Kakashi leaned into that gentle touch.

“Good boy,” the clone praised.

Kakashi was left light-headed at the praise, eyes fluttering closed in happiness. Minato and his clone continued to make out, feeling each other up. The scent of arousal from them was overwhelming, and it was driving Kakashi mad, bringing out animalistic instincts he didn’t know he had. He wanted to be between them, making them moan, feel their warm skin. It was agonizing that he was unable to fulfill his purpose. He watched the clone please his sensei, one hand jerking him while the other fingered his original’s tight ass. Kakashi bit his tongue, a strangle moan passing from his lips.

He was thrashing now, desperate to be used, to please both of them, it was all he could think about. He cried for it, whined, whimpering at the extreme tension between his legs. The toy inside him was doing nothing to ease these intense feelings. He tried multiple times to rock back against it, but it just wasn’t enough.

His eyes widened when one of the Minato’s dropped to their knees, taking the other’s throbbing erection in his mouth, sucking him so perfectly. His clone fisted the blonde locks of the original, choking him on his dick, loving how amazing the feeling was. Kakashi felt a strange sense of anger brought on by this… It should be him that was on his knees, making the man moan like that… All he wanted was a taste…

“Please… Please let me have a taste Master… I want to make you feel good too… Please, oh, please,” he begged.

“You should be worried about yourself pet… I haven’t decided whether or not you’ll cum tonight,” the clone said, pulling Minato off of him and kissing the blonde roughly.

Kakashi whined at the thought. It was then that he realized just how badly he craved to be touched, and that was exactly what the clone did, jerking him slowly, way too slow to do anything but tease the silver-haired ANBU. He bucked his hips into that hand, howling out in sensitivity.

Minato was thrusting the toy roughly inside him, hitting his prostate ruthlessly, and his clone was matching the pace, grip tightening to jerk him so perfectly. Kakashi sobbed, panting as the knot inside him threatened to come undone. Right as he was about to cum, both men stopped, smirking at the way Kakashi whimpered and cried. His bonds disappeared, and Kakashi moved to jump, but a hard slap to his face stopped him.

“I did *not* tell you to move did I?”

Kakashi whimpered, shaking his head. His head fell in shame and desperation. He shook and squirmed to stay still, wanting so bad to just to go crazy.

“On your hands and knees… Now,” Minato demanded.

The silver-haired child couldn’t obey fast enough, rushing to comply. The blonde purred in appreciation at the sight in front of him.

“Still slow to follow instruction at times, but he’s definitely beautiful…”

Kakashi whimpered as they talked about him, so desperate for something to happen.

“Let’s get something straight… Mutt… Your pleasure means nothing to us… You’re for our pleasure… Do you understand doggy,” Minato’s clone said.

“Y-y-yes… Master…”

Minato, the real one, came to stand in front him, his erection throbbing and beautiful, and Kakashi’s mouth was watering.

“Then be a good boy and suck him. And he better cum…”

The silver-haired shinobi couldn’t comply fast enough, wrapping his lips around his Master. He was determined to follow the command he was given. Kakashi was nothing more than a toy, living only to serve and please his owner: no more than a dog.

He sucked him hard moaning loudly, so happy to finally be doing what he was made to do. He ran his hands on his sensei’s thighs, loving how soft his skin was. Kakashi couldn’t get enough of that skin, now that he was finally able to touch it, after so long...The clone stalked behind him, rubbing his ass delicately before slapping it hard, lurching him forward and causing him to choke on Minato’s dick.

“That was for those messages you sent me,” the other snapped.

Kakashi would’ve apologized if he wasn’t currently sucking the life out of his Master fervently. The young Hatake was so enveloped in his task, determined to make the man above cum. His tongue swirled around that delicious dick, loving the taste of his skin. Kakashi moaned as three fingers delved inside him, the stretch painful, but Kakashi loved it. He lived for the pain, still feeling the sting at all the bite marks littering his skin, and it made his blood boil in the best of ways.

He rocked back against them, keening when his prostate was hit. Kakashi gagged as the dick in his mouth hit the back of his throat when Minato thrust inside the wet heat. He choked, loving how it felt in his mouth, wishing he could take it even deeper. All he wanted was to please his Master, be a good puppy for him.

The clone pulled his fingers out and Kakashi whined at the loss, trying to push his hips back to have something fill him once again. He earned a slap for his desperate actions.

“Desperate bitch,” the clone scolded.

The fake Minato pushed inside him in one long, satisfying thrust. Kakashi cried out, everything snapping into place, so perfect to be where he belonged. Speared between the two men, Kakashi was in heaven. Every time Clone Minato would thrust forward, his sensei would push into his mouth, matching the pace. It seemed like his thrusts would push Kakashi forward onto Minato’s dick, wonderfully choking him as he sucked his sensei the best he could.

He sobbed when the clone hit his prostate, mind going into a frenzy, taken over by the pleasure as he stopped sucking Minato. His clone didn’t like that as he stopped too and grabbed his head and pushed it down on the blonde’s dick, forcing him to take all of it in. Kakashi was held there, unable to breathe as he started thrashing, tears falling down his face.

“I told you to suck! You don’t cum until he does! You fucking mutt… You stop, I stop… “

With that, the hand holding him there let go and Kakashi got back to sucking Minato, this time with all the enthusiasm he could muster, doing everything he could to make his Master cum, be a good puppy for him. All three of them were going crazy, chasing their releases. The two Hokage were bucking into the small body speared between them. Kakashi was moaning profusely, loving every feeling.

Each hit of his prostate brought him closer and closer to the edge, wanting to cum so badly it hurt. Kakashi was trembling with arousal, leaking profusely and he howled in pleasure when a strong hand wrapped around his throbbing erection. Minato’s hips stuttered, curses spilling from his lips as he spilled himself inside Kakashi’s mouth.

“Cum for me baby… Be a good boy for your Master,” Minato demanded.

Kakashi screamed, his whole world falling apart as he came vision going white, stars dancing behind his eyes, body shaking violently. The strength of the orgasm knocked him unconscious.

The clone poofed away, and Minato pulled out of his former student’s mouth. His body collapsed on the bed, limbs sprawled out uselessly, hair a complete mess, cum and drool leaking from the corners of his mouth, bite marks and bruises and trails of blood littering his skin: the silver-haired child was completely wrecked.

Minato stroked Kakashi’s back, getting a damp rag and cleaned them off. He got a medkit and starting to work on the bite marks, noticing how bad some of them were. He disinfected the wounds, cleaning them up and wrapping some of the bites up. Kakashi was a rag doll, just lying so still, but so at peace. His chest rose and fell steadily as he was pulled against Minato.

He kissed his forehead, waiting for the young ANBU to wake up. Kakashi was weightless, a feather in Minato’s arms. The blonde hummed, petting his hair softly. The Hokage waited thirty minutes before finally, the little Hatake slowly inhaled, his fingertips twitching slightly.

“Did so good… Such a good boy…”

He didn’t open his eyes, but he did curl closer just a tad.

“Do you feel ok?”

Kakashi tapped him once, it was faint, but he felt it on his chest. Minato smiled, finding it cute that he resorted to using their code since he couldn’t even bring himself to nod or speak, but he still wanted to respond.

“That’s good… You know I love you right?”

Another tap.

“Don’t forget it. Don’t ever forget it… I love you so much, baby…,” Minato cooed, “You’re perfect…”

Kakashi smiled softly, nuzzling closer, loving the soft body next to him, basking in its heat and comfort. The silver-haired Hatake listened to the soft humming, pulling him further and further into the dark, feeling it’s cold arms wrap around him, making him want to seek out the heat radiating off his sensei.

“Luf...ya...too…,” Kakashi managed to breathe out.

Minato smiled, holding the precious boy close noticing how he softly snored. The young shinobi was shivering softly, and the blonde carefully removed himself from his arms and got some clothes. He put them on the small ninja before throwing on some boxers and cuddling him again.

“I love you Kakashi…,” he whispered to the boy, but also to himself.

He kissed his forehead, relaxing next to him as he shut his eyes and fell asleep next to his little angel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Kakashiforever for the prompt! It was my first time writing a threesome so I hope it was good...


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jiraiya helps Minato with his disobedient pet...
> 
> Enjoy!

Minato sighed, running his hands over his face. Normally, he’d be able to figure it out by himself, but for this? He was lost… After their last session, Kakashi had come up to him later the next day.

‘I don’t know what happened yesterday, but I loved it… I loved where I went, I loved being put in my place, I loved your attitude, just everything… I wouldn’t mind being your little puppy again…’

His comment still rang in his head, and Minato didn’t know what to do. Last time had just sort of… Happened… His clone had done most of it, bringing out a side of him he didn’t know… Sure, he could get items for them: dog ears, muzzle, leash, collar, toys, anything, but what he couldn’t find was the headspace he needed for it…He could do the gentle and praising side, but it was the dominance he needed help with. Kakashi just wouldn’t listen!

He gazed down at the drink in his hands, holding the glass, blocking off the loud noises of the bar. Yes, even Hokage’s needed a break sometimes (and it was easier to do than one might think). He picked up the glass, downing the golden liquid, feeling it slide down his throat and burn his chest.

The Fourth Hokage knew little about puppy play, and it had never been appealing to him before he started this little thing with Kakashi. He wished he had someone to talk to...

“Well, well, well, look who it is,” a voice next to him said.

He looked over to see Jiraiya-sensei take a seat next to him and order a drink for them. Minato only half smiled and made a gesture of greeting. Jiraiya noticed the expression on his former student’s face and the Sannin’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

“Something bothering you, Minato,” he asked.

“A little… Nothing too big…,” he responded, trying to play it off with a shrug.

Jiraiya scoffed, crossing his arms in amusement.

“It wouldn’t happen to be about that precious little student now would it,” he smirked.

Minato's eyes narrowed suspiciously. The way his sensei spoke made it feel like he knew something…

"Yes… actually…"

Jiraiya scoffed, shaking his head while chuckling, downing his drink.

“And what is going on?”

Minato blushed, his mouth going dry, trying and failing to find words. He just continued to look at his drink, biting his lip. Jiraiya just gazed at the blonde, waiting for a response that never came.

“I know what you and that kid are doing…”

The Fourth’s eyes widened, quickly snapping his head over to him, panic so clear in those blue eyes. The Toad Sage only chuckled.

“Relax… I won’t tell… In fact, I’m impressed. Besides, you should know better than anyone that I wouldn’t mind...So, now that that’s out of the way, what’s going on?”

It took a moment for the overwhelming panic from his former statement to fade as the blonde took a couple of deep breaths before finally talking.

“Well… We tried this new thing… Puppy play… But he won’t listen to me, and I just can’t get where I need to play with him…,” he confessed sadly.

Jiraiya raised an eyebrow in amusement, thinking for a second at his words.

“Sounds like you need to be more forceful with him…,” the Sannin said simply.

“That’s sort of what I have trouble with…”

His former sensei looked at the blonde, smirking at him.

“If you and your little puppy are willing, I can join you and help…,” he offered.

“I’ll talk to him,” Minato said.

Jiraiya nodded, then he made a noise of remembrance as if he just thought of something.

“One more question: have you ever been a sub?”

Minato shook his head, eyebrows furrowing in confusion. Jiraiya seemed shocked and upset by this.

“How the hell are you supposed to know what he wants if you’ve never been in his shoes?! No matter… Different matter for a different time… Just talk to Kakashi about this…,” Jiraiya said before gliding a finger under Minato’s chin and tilting his head back so the blonde was looking at him; Jiraiya smirked at the expression on the Hokage’s face, “Then I will show you what control really is…”

Then he left, leaving Minato breathless and semi-aroused by the last statement…

 

After talking to Kakashi, who was surprisingly willing, he got back to Jiraiya about it and now all that was left was to wait for the Sannin. Kakashi was already sinking into pup-mode, nuzzling against Minato’s calf as the blonde pet his hair softly. That was when a knock on the door startled both of them out of it. Minato went over to the door and opened it, allowing a more than amused Jiraiya in. His gaze set on Kakashi who squirmed under the stare, looking away and staring at his hands.

“You guys good to go straight to it,” the Toad Sage asked.

They nodded.

“Well then,” he said, glancing at Minato, ‘’watch and learn…”

The blonde just blinked and stood back, leaning against the wall as his sensei walked over to Kakashi and sat next to him on the couch. The silver-haired ANBU was still looking at his hands, quiet and silent.

“So, Minato says you’re not following directions well, is it true,” Jiraiya asked him.

That was when Kakashi looked up, his eyes widened at the way the Sannin was looking at him. He gulped, unable to answer, even though it was kind of true. He had been a brat the last few times. Jiraiya could see the flash of guilt in his eyes and smirked.

“I’ll take that as a yes. Well, that behavior isn’t going to be tolerated. You *are* going to listen. You *will* do what I say. Otherwise, I’ll make sure you never disobey again…”

Minato was shocked at how easily Jiraiya took control. Kakashi gulped, shuddering under the Sannin’s stare, taking his breath away, unable to look away. The Sage stood, gesturing to Minato to come over.

“Do you have a collar,” Jiraiya asked, still looking at Kakashi.

The blonde nodded and went to get it. It was black with paw prints on it and a little dog treat with the word ‘puppy’ on it. The Sannin hummed as he inspected it before placing it on Kakashi who just sat still, which was better than how he acted with Minato.

“Too tight,” Jiraiya-sensei asked the silver-haired child when it was on.

The small shinobi shook his head. The Sannin nodded.

“Every time you play like this, this collar goes on. It’ll serve as a reminder that he is nothing more than a dog; our little bitch,” Jiraiya said.

Kakashi whimpered, his thighs rubbing together, face flushing red in arousal. After that, the Sannin slowly started to take off his clothes. Minato just watched, biting his bottom lip.

“Kneel…,” the Toad Sage ordered.

The silver-haired ninja just looked at him, a look of defiance in those gray eyes. Jiraiya’s gaze hardened and he grabbed Kakashi’s hair roughly, yanking it back violently so the small ANBU was staring at his face, eyes wide.

“Maybe you didn’t hear me,” he said in a low and dangerous tone, eyes furious and violent, “but I said kneel. And when I tell you to do something, you do it!”

Kakashi yelped when he was pulled from the couch and tossed on the floor. He landed on his hands and knees, but Minato could see his dilated pupils: distinct tremble of arousal, chest heaving with every stuttering breath. He pushed himself to his knees, looking up at the Sannin for further instruction.

“I believe you’re forgetting something pup,” Jiraiya said, walking in a slow circle around Kakashi.

“I-I-I’m s-sorry S-s-sir…,” he stuttered, head lowered in shame.

His former sensei pats the silver-haired ANBU’s head, running his fingers through his hair.

“Good boy,” he praised.

A shiver ran through Kakashi’s body as he leaned into the touch, basking in the feeling of his praise.

Minato couldn’t tear his eyes away, in awe of the scene in front of him. He could feel his erection straining in the confines of his pants, but he made no move to amend the annoying problem. His sensei stroked Kakashi’s face, a gentle caress, fingertips gliding over his pale skin as he gazed down at the young shinobi.

“I do want to play with you… But I only play with good dogs… So,” he crouched down so his face was level with Kakashi’s, “Are you going to be good for me? For Minato? Or do I need to beat obedience into you?”

“I-I-I’ll be a good p-puppy…”

“Such a good boy…”

He stood back up, his clothed erection right in front of his face. Kakashi was trembling to stay still, his mouth-watering.

“Then show me what a good dog you can be…”

He first looked over at Minato who was leaning against the wall still with his arms crossed. It was Kakashi's way of asking permission, and Minato gave a small nod in response. With this clearance, the silver-haired ANBU wasted no time ripping Jiraiya’s erection free and licking everywhere his tongue could reach, lapping at it desperately.

The Toad Sage’s head fell back, a moan passing from his lips. Minato palmed his dick through his pants at the sight of Kakashi wrapping his lips around his former sensei, swirling his tongue around the tip before taking him into his mouth, cheeks hollowing as he practically choked himself on Jiraiya’s dick.

“Holy shit… Taking my cock so well… Such a good puppy… Look so pretty on your knees… Fucking perfect…,” Jiraiya moaned.

While he sucked on the Sannin, Kakashi was looking straight at Minato, holding his gaze, clearly putting on a show for the blonde, involving the Hokage in the intimate act. Minato raised an eyebrow, a small smile on his lips. Kakashi’s eyes fluttered shut, sucking harder, trying to overcome his gag reflex to take Jiraiya deeper. Then he moaned… He dared to moan… Making sure Minato knew he was enjoying his current ‘activity’.

It was endearing and sexy at the same time. Minato knew Kakashi was trying to entice him, make him see what he was missing while also getting his attention so he would play with him. His former student was sly like that, but it was one of things Minato loved (and sometimes hated) about the ANBU.

“You really are the little slut aren’t you,” Jiraiya inquired while running his hands through Kakashi’s hair.

Kakashi was so far gone, in a mixture of sub and pupspace.

“I bet you’d love it if Minato joined and we both used you like the bitch you are… “

The young shinobi moaned in response, a soft tremble vibrating his body at those words. Jiraiya just chuckled, pulling him off of his dick and gazing down hard at him with a smirk. Drool smeared down the corners of the young nin’s mouth, eyes watery and hazy with lust, erection so clear.

“I’m sure he’d love to play with you, too… But he only plays with good dogs, and he says you’ve been a bad boy lately… And bad dogs don’t get attention…”

Kakashi whimpered, his head falling in shame and guilt. Jiraiya slapped the Hatake in the face, hard, the noise emitting a quiet echo through the room. Kakashi yelped, falling to the floor, tears running down his face as he held his throbbing cheek.

“You look at me when I’m talking to you!”

He blinked back his tears with a sniffle, trembling as he brought himself back up to his knees, slowly raising his head to look at the older shinobi.

“Maybe if you tell Minato how sorry you are, show him you can be a good boy, he’ll come to play with us…”

His eyes widened as a sob ran through him, now regretting what he’d done. Kakashi scrambled over Minato, almost falling multiple times. He was crying now, hands pawing at Minato’s legs, nuzzling into his calves, whining and whimpering non-stop.  
He’d been bad… How could he do that? He was supposed to be a good boy… Kakashi didn’t want to be bad… He was a good puppy, wanted to be good. Master was upset with him… Upset with him… Upset with him… Such a disappointment… Did he forget his place? Did he forget his purpose? Did he forget who he belonged to? After everything Master had done for him, he dared to disobey and be a brat? He was near hyperventilating from guilt.

“I sowwy… I sowwy… I good puppy… Want be good… Don’t wanna be bad… I so s-s-sowwy… Pwease don… don’t be m-m-mad at me...,” he sobbed.

“Shh... Shh, sweetheart… I forgive you…,” Minato cooed, stroking his hair gently.

Kakashi pressed his face against Master’s shin, sniffling and crying still from guilt and relief.

“I make it up to Master… I make him feel good… Be good puppy… I sowwy…”

“Mmm… That’s sweet honey, but it’s a little late for that now isn’t it?”

The panic that washed over his pup’s face was adorable as he gazed up at Minato with teary eyes. His bottom lip quivered, head falling in shame. Minato crouched down, a finger going under Kakashi’s chin to lift it so he was looking into those dark eyes.

“Making me feel good doesn’t get you out of punishment baby,” Minato reminded him.

Jiraiya came up behind Kakashi, hand brushing over his shoulders, kneeling to suckle on the silver-haired Hatake’s neck before petting his hair and looking up at Minato.

“Punishment, eh? And what do you have in mind,” he asked the blonde.

“Let’s take this to the bedroom,” Minato said.

Kakashi moved to stand, but Jiraiya stopped him.

“Nuh-uh. You’re a dog, you crawl,” the Sannin told him.

The younger nin’s face flushed as he followed behind them, kneeling between the two men and earning a pat on the head for it.

“On the bed baby,” the blonde ordered.

Kakashi climbed up onto the bed, his hands instantly tied to the headboard. He whimpered and tugged at the restraints, not liking being tied up.

“You are not allowed to cum, do you understand me,” Master asked him.

He nodded.

“Kakashi,” Minato said, bringing the silver-haired nin partially out of his headspace, “I want a color. How are you doing?”

“Green…”

“Good.”

Jiraiya came up behind Minato this time, pulling the Hokage against him, breath hitting his ear.

“Edging? My, my… Quite the punishment… Good job.”

Rough hands ran up and down the Minato’s sides, pulling his shirt off so he could feel the smooth skin and toned muscles underneath.

“He looks delectable doesn’t he,” Jiraiya said before dropping his voice to a whisper, “Wouldn’t you love it if it was you right there? Tied up? Completely helpless? I’d love to see it… Mmm… What do you think of that?”

Damn… His former sensei really was a God of sex… To be able to make Minato just fall under like that, mouth go dry, shivers running down his spine, was very impressive.

“Unfortunately, we already have a mutt to worry about… “

Jiraiya broke away, walking over to the young ANBU and gliding his fingers over his skin. Minato walked over to grab a blindfold, watching as his sensei kissed down Kakashi’s body before swirling his tongue around Kakashi’s length. He managed to tie it around the silver-haired shinobi’s eyes while he writhed under the way Jiraiya was sucking so perfectly. He bucked into his mouth, head falling back as he moaned. It wasn’t long before he was getting close, both Minato and Jiraiya seeing this.

Right as the coil inside him was about to snap, Jiraiya stopped, pulling away completely and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, smiling at the way Kakashi cried out and thrashed in his restraints, pouting at the rejection. Minato stood behind his little sub, petting his hair while humming. Once he was calm again, Jiraiya started to suck on him once more, this time adding a finger in the mix.

Part of Minato wished he could feel his sensei’s lips around his cock, wanting to know just how good it felt, but he could only guess by the way Kakashi moaned, writhed, and cursed, crying out the out at the blissful sensations. The blonde grabbed a kunai and went back over to his pup who was howling in pleasure, but it soon turned to despair as he was edged a second time.

Both men waited again before Jiraiya went back down on him, this time adding a second finger, slowly working him open and getting closer and closer to his prostate with each suck and thrust. The blonde dragged the kunai across his clavicle, watching a thin line appear on his skin, blood painting pale flesh red. This was another kink he had discovered while playing with Kakashi… The list just never ended…

He licked up the blood, moaning at the taste before adding another cut to the curve of his hips, sucking on the wound before biting into it to taste more of that sweet nectar. He could see the sweat forming on Kakashi’s skin, his breath coming out in heavy pants and short gasps. The next cut was longer and applied to his stomach, but that was the last one Minato could do before his sensei and the blonde stopped, once again denying the young nin of release.

Puppy's blindfold was damp, tears slipping down his cheeks as he sobbed in sensitivity. Both older shinobi smirked at his desperate whines, amused by his writhing and bucking hips. The young pup's dick was resting against his stomach, red and desperate for attention that would never come. Minato stroked his face softly, chuckling at how Kakashi moaned from that simple touch alone, leaning into it, trying to get more. After about a minute or so, Kakashi’s coil faded away, but then the two men just started back up: three fingers thrusting inside his tight ass and hitting his prostate expertly, tongue swirling around his dick, and a kunai cutting into his skin, the pain amplifying the pleasure.

The young Hatake was going mad with oversensitivity and arousal, desperate to cum. It wasn’t long before they had to stop again and let him come back down cruelly. His body trembled, blood dripping down his chin as he bit down on his bottom lip.

“Sir… Master… Pwease… I be good now… Pwease let me… I so sowwy…,” his little puppy begged.

“Maybe if you’re a reeeaaally good boy I’ll let you cum… Let’s say...next week,” Minato said, sounding so relaxed about it.

Puppy shook his head, whimpering pathetically as he sobbed.

“No! No, no, no, no, no, no, no! Now! Need it now! I-”

Master yanked his head back, a growl rumbling in his throat.

“I didn’t ask that did I?”

Puppy shook his head.

“That’s right… You just lay there and take it pup,” Minato said.

Puppy cried and sobbed as Sir placed a seal on him that would prevent him from cumming just so he wouldn't have to stop sucking and fingering the dog. Master was purring as he sucked his blood, creating more and more cuts on his skin. He just hoped they were happy…Puppy wanted to be good for his Master… He was a good doggie…

Kakashi pushed his hips back against those wonderful fingers fucking him so ruthlessly and into the mouth that sucked the life out of him. Minato moaned at the sight of him, loving how desperate he was. He kissed the pup on the lips roughly, only wrecking him even further. The silver-haired boy was losing it.

“Master! Sir!! Oh please! Fuck me! Need it so bad! Please, oh please! Fuck puppy hard… Please… I wanna cum! Please fuck me! Oh, Master, Sir, I want your cock inside me! Please fuck me! Puppy will be good! Just please,” he begged, sobbing while he writhed.

Jiraiya pulled off, smirking up at Minato, his eyes blown with arousal, moaning softly at his words. Neither of them could deny a request made like that. The blonde ripped his pup’s hands from the headboard but kept them tied.

“Hands and knees mutt,” Jiraiya ordered.

Kakashi obeyed so fast it Minato’s head spin. Jiraiya praised the sub, making him moan softly and whine. The Toad Sage groped Kakashi’s ass as Minato positioned himself in front of the eager doggie. The Sannin slowly started to push into Kakashi’s ass while Minato pushed his dick inside of the wet heat of his mouth. Puppy was lapping at his dick like a desperate whore, trying to take more of him, but Minato held his head back, wanting to match Jiraiya’s teasing slow pace.

Kakashi whined, thrashing in his hold, whining as he tried to push his hips back, anything to impale himself on either one of them. They both just laughed at him before thrusting forward at the same time: Jiraiya sinking all the way in while Minato choked him, both men moaning and cursing at how tight Kakashi was and how he took them so well. Unable to hold back any longer, the Toad Sage and Hokage started fucking the silver-haired shinobi with no mercy, and the ANBU loved it…

Puppy loved the moans coming from the men… That meant he was doing good and they were happy. He tried to suck Master as best as he could while trying to push his hips back to take Sir deeper, moaning around the cock in his mouth as the Sannin hit his prostate. He was, for the most, in heaven as he pleased his owners, being a good boy for them. However, Puppy was crying and sobbing, struggling to breathe through his nose at how close he was.

The pain from not being able to cum was indescribable and absolute torture for Puppy. Aside from pleasing Master and SIr, it was all he could think about. The poor dog was chasing a release that would never happen.

“Such a good boy, taking our cocks so well… Such a pretty puppy… Could stay like this forever…,” Minato praised, his head falling back as he cursed, thrusts becoming erratic as he felt his release approaching.

Jiraiya joined in soon after, praises spilling from both of their lips, making Kakashi scream around them as they came inside his ass and mouth. Had the seal not been there, he would’ve cum a long time ago, but instead, he was left wanting and unsatisfied, even as the two other men collapsed from the numbness in their bones.

“Master… Sir, please… Plllleeeeeeeeeaaasee…. Please, it hurts… It hurts so much! Please let Puppy cum… I sowwy… I be good boy! Pwease let me… It hurts! Hurts… Please… Make it stop… make it stop… Master, please… Please, please, please… Please make it stop,” he sobbed, begging them in a desperate whiny voice that was broken with arousal and desire.

Jiraiya looked to Minato, his arms crossed in amusement before running his hands down Kakashi’s sides, tearing a whimper from the silver-haired Hatake.

“What do you think Minato? Does our pup deserve it,” he mused.

The ropes poofed away and Kakashi all but threw himself to the floor at Minato’s feet, pawing at his legs, nuzzling his face against his shin, whimpering and whining like a desperate dog who smelled a bitch in heat, looking up at Minato with pleading eyes: watery, puffy, and red.

“Master… Pwease oh pwease… I sowwy for being bad boy… I pwomise I be good… Please let me…”

He stroked his face gently, running his hands through silver locks, lost in how beautiful he looked.

“Alright baby… I’ll give you what you want…,” the blonde said, looking to Jiraiya to release the seal around him.

Kakashi sobbed, a stream of thank yous falling from his lips profusely as he felt the tension release and Minato’s hands wrap around his dick and jerk him off. It didn’t take long until the young nin howled, body arching off the bed, a violent tremble going down his body at the explosion that was his orgasm.

He collapsed on the bed, panting heavily, sweat running down his forehead, eyes hazy and relieved. After that, Jiraiya had made his exit, leaving Minato with Kakashi. He cuddled close to him, holding the boy against his chest.

“Am I a good boy,” he asked, a little breathless.

“You’re such a good boy… Perfect…,” the blonde responded.

The silver-haired shinobi smiled, frowning when Minato moved to get a rag and cleaned them off. It was just then that he realized he was still in pupspace, sitting on the bed on his knees, hands in front of him, watching the Hokage. He could practically see his tail wagging… He went over to Puppy and reached around him to take off the collar, and Minato could see the gears shifting in his head.

His eyes drooped slowly falling back down on the bed, and Minato smirked in amusement. He went back to the silver-haired Hatake, laying down next to him and then pulling him back into his chest. Kakashi smiled, holding onto his waist while pressing his face into Minato’s chest, a noise of happiness like a sigh leaving him.

“You ok baby,” Minato asked.

“Better than ok…”

“Good…”

Kakashi was trying to stay awake, but those wonderful feelings swirling in his chest brought along intense exhaustion, urging him to sleep. Soon, trying to fight it was too hard and he let his eyes flutter shut and fall asleep against his Master.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like this chapter! Feedback, suggestions, requests are appreciated!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mission goes horribly wrong... Minato is there for the aftermath...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a chapter so soon for you guys! I wanted to post it because I love you guys :)! Think of it as a thank you for all of your wonderful support!
> 
> This chapter is very dark... read with caution... I wasn't planning on adding anything this graphic in this fic, but it sort of just came out... So again, read with caution...
> 
> Warnings: Rape/non-con, torture
> 
> You have been warned. If you're not comfortable with graphic descriptions of torture or rape (even though I don't the rape is too terribly graphic) then don't read this chapter...
> 
> Note: I do not condone any of this... Rape and torture that is... I know it should be obvious, but I wanted to say it just in case.

This was not how his mission was supposed to go… It was just supposed to be an easy one: get in, take a scroll, and get out… However, that was not how it turned out to be. The place was heavily guarded and secure, but Kakashi had managed to get in and take the scroll. The problem was leaving… He was a fool and wasn’t aware of his surroundings enough to notice one of the guards in the hallways.

That was when it all *started* to go to shit… He never ran so fast in his life, managing to create a diversion just long enough to summon Pakkun and give him the scroll to take back. He held off as long as he could, but the overwhelming numbers of them were just too much for Kakashi to handle.

Which is why he was now hanging by his wrists, bound with chains, tied to the ceiling. He was standing on what felt like some books: blindfolded, beaten, and bloody. His clothes had long since been shredded off his body from them whipping him. All that was left was his mask and boxers, and Kakashi was sure if he stayed here much longer, he was going to lose at least one, if not both garments. A gag muffled his grunts of pain, refusing to scream or cry.

His body slumped in exhaustion, weak from the blood loss alone. His body trembled, chest heaving with every gasping breath, struggling to block out the overwhelming sting of his back. The silver-haired ANBU was panting heavily, and he was sure he looked an absolute wreck: snot dripping down his nose, sheen of sweat covering his forehead, watery eyes dampening the blindfold as a few tears managed to slip free, blood flowing from the gashes on his back, collecting on the floor to start a small puddle. His skin was a pallet of colors from the bruises littered all over his body from the earlier fight, this just making it much worse and adding one more color to the mix.

“That’s enough,” one of his captors, or torturers, he wasn’t sure, called out.

The whipping ceased, and Kakashi let out a small breath of relief. He heard footsteps walking towards him, and the gag was finally removed, allowing him to take a much-needed gulp of air. With his nose being clogged, it had been near impossible to breathe through his nose, and the gag was a huge obstruction to his mouth. He coughed and sputtered, gasping as his head was yanked back roughly.

“You ready to talk yet,” the same man asked.

If he was able, Kakashi would’ve glared at him, but instead, he opted to just spit in the man’s face, a feeling of triumph spreading through his chest when he heard him hiss.

“Son of a bitch,” he cursed.

The silver-haired shinobi couldn't help but smirk at that.

“Alright, then… I’ll take that as a no… That’s fine… You will tell us what was in that scroll one way or another…”

Like hell, he would… He’d rather die than talk. Kakashi would gladly take this over betraying his village and fail his mission. This was how he always thought he would die anyway… Sort of… He would’ve preferred he died in battle, but a shinobi’s death was rarely swift, and it was never easy or without pain…

“We have other methods to making you talk…”

The distinct sound of a flame or sizzling metal made him take a sharp intake of breath and thrash in his restraints. He could feel the heat against his face, so close to the blindfold, burning his cheek.

“Last chance…”

Kakashi bit his tongue, staying quiet and still.

“No? Alright then…,” the man said evilly.

Pain. That was all that existed, all he could think about, all he could feel. It exploded throughout his body, burned his blood, and possessed his thoughts. He screamed so loud he was sure that his eardrums would burst if he wasn’t currently being burned… More specifically, if a scorching rod wasn’t cauterizing the gashes on his back. He could *feel* the sizzling of skin, smell the burning of his flesh.

While he initially had tried not to make any sound while they tortured him, this was just too much. Kakashi couldn’t help the screams that were ripped from his lips, vibrating in his throat, and rumbling inside his chest. Not only that, but tears fell profusely down his face, slipping through his blindfold and running down his cheeks.

The pain lasted for an eternity before darkness finally decided to take sympathy on him…

 

The first that registered in Kakashi’s brain was the pain all over his body: burned, beaten, and whipped from head to toe. He was weak from blood loss and dehydration, and he was probably hungry, but that was just an afterthought compared to all the bullshit that was wrong.

“You’re finally awake,” his captor-torturer said.

‘Unfortunately…,’ Kakashi thought to himself.

His blindfold was gone, but it didn’t matter. The ANBU didn’t have enough strength to open his eyes at the moment anyway. He heard someone walk forward to stand in front of him.

“I’m impressed… You’re quite resilient… Most would’ve probably broken by now…”

Kakashi didn’t answer, still refusing to say even one word.

“What was in the scroll,” Captain Dick asked.

His silence was met with a growl.

“TELL ME!!!”

The silver-haired ninja’s hair was pulled roughly, his head yanked back as he gasped, sending sparks of pain down his body from the jostling. The man sighed as he released him and Kakashi let out a small breath of relief. That was until one of the books he was standing was taken away, his arms straining as he stood on the balls of his feet.

“What was in the scroll?”

Kakashi stayed silent before thrashing and gasping as another book was taken away. He was on his toes now, shaking in panic. He was already so weak… If this last book was taken away, Kakashi was unsure if he’d be able to take it. He had never realized how much went into the rise and fall of his chest until his strength was taken away… At first, it goes unnoticed that he would very, ever so slightly, raise himself when he inhaled, but as time went on, he began to notice how each breath was physically draining, and the strain of his arms was exhausting.

“What. Was. In. The. Scroll,” Captain Dick asked once more.

He trembled and gulped, biting his lip to stay quiet. He shook and thrashed, whining and crying out as the last book was taken away, the stretch of the muscles in his arms burning. He was breathing rapidly in panic, further impeding his intake of oxygen.

“Let’s just see how long you’ll last… Unless you want to be a good boy and talk,” the man smirked.

Good boy… Good boy… Good boy… He was a good boy… Wait… No! What the hell was going on with him? Why was he falling into subspace? No… He had to stay focused… Had to calm down… Had to breathe… Yea, that’s right, breathing is important isn’t it? He really should focus on doing that because, at the moment, he was becoming dizzy from lack of air. Forcing his brain to calm down, he took a shaky breath,making that his only focus, even though each one hurt way more than it should.

“I wonder what’s behind that mask of yours… Maybe we should find out hmm?”

That only caused Kakashi to panic once more, shaking his head as noises of protests spilled from his lips. All of his struggles were ignored as the man didn’t just take it off, but rather cut it off with a knife, tearing it shreds. Of all the things they had done, this was probably the worst. He felt so exposed in front of these strangers, his lifeline now in tatters on the floor beneath him.

He heard the man gasp, gently stroking the side of Kakashi’s face, pulling a whimper from the ANBU. That soft touch had stirred up something inside of him, reminding him of a familiar tenderness he missed so much. He unconsciously leaned into the gentle hand caressing his cheek, a shudder ran through his body.

“My, my… You really are pretty aren’t you?”

The Hatake whined, his heart skipping a beat at the praise. He was trying and failing to stop himself from responding to those words. The pain in his body didn’t seem to be as bad anymore. Those words probably should’ve caused him to feel a little more worried than he did. His captor/torturer didn’t fail to notice his reaction.

“Hmm? Did I say something you liked? Do you like hearing how goregous you are?”

His breath was caught in his throat, tears falling down his face as he tried not to fall under. It shouldn’t have been that easy…Especially since it was a stranger and not, but after all the pain he had endured, he just wanted so badly to let go and forget...

“You do, don’t you sweet thing? Tell you what, if you’re a good boy and tell us what was in the scroll, we’ll make you feel *reeeal* good. Do you like the sound of that,” he asked, his voice so sultry and teasing it had Kakashi half-hard by the time he finished.

He gulped, gasping as the man palmed his dick through his boxers. Kakashi squirmed to try and get away. He sobbed, considering actually talking just to get some relief from the pain that seemed to never end. 

“Tell me what was in the scroll,” Captain Dick ordered, his hand trailing down Kakashi’s battered body as he licked the shell of his ear.

The silver-haired ANBU was shaking violently, blood dripping down his chin from how hard he was biting his lip. It was taking everything in his power not to speak.

“You get one last chance… Scroll… Now…”

His head fell, still staying silent. The man growled, grabbing the back of his head and yanking it before crashing his lips against his. Kakashi tried to kick him and get away, but all he managed to do was an ineffectual wiggle of limbs and small cries of protest. Hands were on his body, touching him everywhere, ripping away his boxers. He was taken off the ceiling, but his wrists were still bound as he was thrown to the floor.

Kakashi could only scream as they ravaged his body like a pack of wolves…They ripped his body apart, not caring as they used him for their pleasure. And just like before, with Obito and Rin, he was too weak to stop them…

 

He was breaking apart on the inside. His captor had decided to take up a new tactic: edging. For three days the ANBU had been edged non-stop with a remote vibrator that would turn itself off when he was about to cum. He had never felt such weakness in his bones, barely able to lift his shoulders to breathe, all of his tension and fighting draining him of all energy. This only added to it…Not to mention that all he has eaten was small scraps of food and a sliver of water…

Finally, after three agonizing days, someone entered the room with him. Kakashi felt the person circle around his body, fingertips gliding over his skin. He could only whimper, not having the strength to do much else…

“So pretty like this… You really should see yourself… Gorgeous…”

That made Kakashi moan, the praise making him feel much better than it should’ve, hating how he responded to those words but unable to help himself. This person was different… His voice was much softer than Captain Dick…The new man took the vibrator out and wrapped a hand around Kakashi’s dick. The ANBU wiggled to get away, shaking his head as he sobbed.

“Shh… It’s alright honey… Just relax…”

But he couldn’t relax… The only person who was supposed to touch him like this was Minato… Only his sensei was supposed to make him feel good… That hand started to move up and down, and Kakashi was doing everything in his power not to cum. However, it was a losing battle as he was pushed over the edge, causing him to cry out before slumping into a strong chest.

He fell against the man, his arms him holding up, making breathing much easier. Soft hands rubbed his sides, gently petting his hair, whispering comforting words into his ear. He liked this… It was so much better than the pain… It was just so nice to let go…

“You don’t have to hurt anymore…”

That was the last thing he was told before the man left him, leaving him feeling so disgusted that he had cum by another man’s hand...

 

“TELL ME WHAT’S IN THE SCROLL YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT!!!”

He whimpered when Captain Dick screamed in his face, turning his head away from him. A hard slap on his face made him gasp, his ears ringing for a few moments. Blood was pooling under him from being whipped again, re-opening the wounds on his back.

“Why the fuck won’t you talk… “

Silence.

“Fine… There are plenty of other uses for you…”

Kakashi didn’t have any strength left as Captain Dick kissed him roughly. Couldn’t move as hands started to run up and down his body. He didn’t do anything as they violated his body, too weak and broken to fight back.

“GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HIM!!!”

Suddenly, the hands left him and he heard screams and multiple bodies drop to the floor. Meanwhile, he was trying not to suffocate as he was too tired to lift himself up to breathe anymore. The chains that had been holding him for who knows how long were finally removed, and he fell into a strong chest, soft arms catching his body. Familiar hands took off his blindfold, the scent of sunshine and fresh air filling his nose. It couldn’t be…

“Oh my God… Fuck… Kakashi… Just hang in there sweetheart… I’m here… I’m here… Shit...You’re safe baby, you’re safe…,” a voice he never thought he’d hear again cried.

He looked through his eyelashes, unable to open his eyes any wider, but he had to know if this was real. He saw Minato holding him close, tears falling down his sensei’s face. Kakashi let his eyes close, whining as he felt the blonde pick him up bridal style.

He managed to get a glance at the room and saw all of his captors dead: blood and kunai everywhere. However, he couldn’t see much more as his eyes closed once more.

‘Did he really kill them all?”

Kakashi shivered, snuggling closer to the warmth radiating from the body holding him. His nose caught a whiff of sunshine, clean cologne, and fresh air and he smiled. It was the most wonderful scent in the world to him, and it was one he never thought he would experience again: the scent of Minato.

 

Minato watched his former student deteriorate after that. He barely spoke, ate, slept, or moved. He would just sit next to the window and stare out with dead eyes. The blonde had to force Kakashi to eat, and even then, all he would do is poke at it. Then Minato would hear him in the bathroom, gagging for thirty minutes, throwing up the tiny portions of food he ate, if he ate any at all.

What was almost worse was the way he would flinch every time Minato would try to comfort him or touch him or change his bandages or help him get somewhere because of his injuries. Of course, the blonde wasn’t holding it against him nor blaming him, not after what he’d been through, but it still hurt and broke his heart. He could see the guilt in Kakashi’s eyes, about not letting Minato touch him, along with everything else swirling around in his brain.

It was heart-breaking, watching his former student sink into depression. He didn’t even talk about what happened back there. He only whimpered before his skin went deathly pale and shook his head, apologizing before running off. He really wanted to help Kakashi, but he was unsure of how…All he could do was wait and watch his precious fall apart.

Minato was thinking about this as he lay awake, too lost in his thoughts to notice Kakashi’s small whimpers. That was until he started screaming, as he did many nights before.

“STOOOOOOPPP!! STOOP! IT HURTS! IT HURTS! PLEASE STOP!!! STOOOOOP!! GET OFF!! GET OFF!!!!”

He scrambled over to the silver-haired ANBU, holding him close, rubbing his back and cradling his head against his chest, sitting them up to hold him better.

“Shhh… You’re safe now baby… It’s just a dream… You need to wake up,” he cooed quietly.

The young ninja thrashed in his arms, still crying and trying to get away.

“It’s just a dream, Kakashi… You need to wake up… Wake up honey,” he said a little louder.

He kept repeating himself, getting a little louder each time before the ANBU finally woke up and cried into his chest. He held onto Minato, sobbing profusely, clinging to him with a crushing grip.

“I’m so sorry sensei… I’m so, so sorry...I’m sorry… Please forgive me… Please forgive me,” he cried.

“For what honey? None of this is your fault… It’s alright sweetheart… Just breathe… Just relax…”

But Kakashi didn’t relax, he couldn’t. He didn’t stop crying until he finally cried himself unconscious.

 

It took a few weeks before Kakashi finally sat down with Minato to talk… He knew his sensei was worried, and if there was one person who deserved to know what happened, it was him. He couldn’t hold onto this immense guilt, and the blonde needed to know how the ANBU betrayed him… He couldn’t keep up this lie. Minato needed to know how disgusting he was before he kept loving him…

He twiddled with his thumbs, trying and failing to find the words to start. He was glad that his sensei didn’t press and silently waited for the young shinobi. Kakashi was tempted to just run away and lock himself in the bedroom, but he forced himself to stay still. He took a deep breath, clenching his fists as he shut eyes. He just needed to get this over with…

He started with how he broke in and took the scroll, then how he got caught trying to leave… He told Minato how he woke up chained to the ceiling: blindfolded and gagged, feeling like he was going to die there, but not too worried about it…

Once he started, he didn’t stop. Kakashi spared no gruesome detail about his torture, tears falling as he remembered the pain of the whip tearing his skin to shreds, the agony of being burned and the smell of his sizzling flesh, and then torment of those wounds being ripped open again. He told Minato how they touched him and raped him, and how pathetic and useless he felt. He told him how he remembered how each breath seemed to drain him further, how hard it was to raise his shoulders, the painful stretch of his body, and the burning strain on his arms.

Kakashi was sobbing now, trembling as he got to, in his opinion, the worst part… How they edged him for three days, promising that if he just told them what was in the scroll, the pain would stop, and the young ANBU actually considered it. He had to pause to take a breath as he told the blonde of the gentle man who had held him, petting his hair so softly, and Kakashi never wanted to break so much than in that moment. He told him how disgusted he felt that he cum to the stranger’s hand, just wanting the pain to end.

He told Minato how his body was too weak to raise himself anymore and how horrifying and relieving the feeling of suffocation was… Darkness was the only way he could escape, and he was tired of fighting. He didn’t deserve to live for betraying his sensei. It was all his fault: everything… It was all because he was too weak to save himself. He told him how he hated his body and how ugly he felt…

Finally, he was done, and he curled his knees against his chest, hiding his face in his knees as he sobbed, not able to look in his sensei face, too scared of what he’d find. He couldn’t handle the pity, nor the hate that he betrayed him. He heard Minato get up and walk toward him, pulling him into his chest.

“Oh, Kakashi…”

The silver-haired ANBU was so confused. Didn’t his sensei hate him? Wasn’t he upset with him?

“Don’t you- Don’t you hate me,” he sniffled, struggling to speak through his sobs.

“I don’t hate you… None of this is your fault… Thank you for talking to me…”

He whimpered, an overwhelming of relief swirling in his chest, holding tighter as he cried.

“You’re absolutely beautiful, and this changes nothing…”

Kakashi shook his head…

“No… I am hideous…My back… My skin… I am ugly,” he sobbed.

Minato told him to look at him, and Kakashi lifted his head, staring into tender blue eyes, the affection in them knocking his breath away.

“Let me show you how beautiful you are…”

He gulped but nodded breathlessly. Minato slowly gripped the edges of his shirt. Kakashi flinched but nodded as the blonde looked at him for permission. He smiled tenderly, those eyes filled with such love that Kakashi thought his heart might stop. He motioned for the silver-haired nin to stand and turn around, and Kakashi whimpered, hesitating at the thought of exposing the gruesome marks. He shut his eyes tightly, slowly turning around, wanting to hide the hideous, healing gashes. He heard Minato’s sharp intake of breath, and felt his hands softly trailing over his skin.

“Beautiful…,” he gasped.

Kakashi shuddered and whined, shaking his head once again. He heard the Hokage stand up and come behind him, carefully kissing the marks on his skin before spinning him around, now exposing the burns and cuts, which he kissed tenderly as well. His breath was lodged in his chest.

“You’re stunning… Absolutely...Positively...Stunning…Perfect…”

He could only watch as Minato rose to his feet, gently caressing his cheek before kissing his lips softly. Kakashi whimpered, tears falling down his face. He had no idea he could love someone so much as he did Minato…

“I will never hate you, *never*. None of this is your fault, and it doesn’t change how I feel about you. I will *always* be here for you…”

He sobbed in his sensei’s chest, feeling so loved and safe.

“Thank you…”

They stood there with Minato holding his student, whispering soft words of comfort. For the first time since he got back, he smiled, knowing that Minato would protect and keep him safe. He felt that no matter how bad it got, his sensei would be there…

He could get through this… As long as Minato-sensei was here, everything would be alright, because he knew that he would be loved, protected, and safe...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it was different, but I hoped for those of you that read this, you enjoyed! It was supposed to be a mini-chapter, but well... Shit happens xD. Feedback, suggestions, requests, and comments are always appreciated!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had I known and been smarter, I would've waited to post the last chapter... But, I have to post because...
> 
> HAPPY AUGUST!!! :)  
> Another mini-chapter of fluff inspired by Kakashiforever!

Kakashi was getting somewhat better… However, he had become more clingy, craving his approval, terrified whenever his sensei had to leave but played it off like it was nothing. Minato knew that the ANBU was stressed and having nightmares, caught up in all of the horrible things happening in his life. He decided to sit down and talk with Kakashi, coming up with an idea to try and help him.

“Hey, Kakashi, why don’t you just go into pupspace and we can play a little bit?”

His skin paled, eyes wide as he scratched the back of his head. They haven’t done much sexually since then. He was still traumatized by what happened when he was kidnapped, and Minato was fine without the sex. He loved Kakashi no matter. All he wanted was for his student to feel better...

“Sensei I don’t- I mean I’m not-... I don’t think I can-”

“It doesn’t have to be sexual… But I think it’ll help you to just forget for a while…”

He thought about it, looking to the ground indecisively, as it could somehow decide for him. Minato smiled softly and walked over to Kakashi, pulling him into his chest and holding him.

“We don’t have to do it if you don’t want to… I love you so much Kakashi… I just want to help you…”

The young shinobi snuggled closer and nodded.

“Ok, I’ll try it…”

 

It was easier than he expected to fall under. He had puppy ears on as well as a tail. A leash was attached to the collar on his neck as Minato walked him through the forest. Kakashi kept up with the blonde, crawling next to him as he pants quietly. His sensei stopped and the younger male looked back at him, sitting with his legs crossed, patiently waiting with his head tilted to the side in confusion. 

“Does Puppy want to play,” he asked him as he pulled out a small ball.

His eyes lit up as he bounded over to Minato, stopping right at his feet. The blonde smiled as he took off the leash, and Kakashi whined, getting on his knees, hands close to his chest like paws, a pleading look in his eyes as he gazed at the ball in his Master’s hand. 

“You want the ball? You want the ball,” the blonde teased.

He barked excitedly, nodding and pawing for it, but Minato held it out of reach. He threw the ball and watched Kakashi chase it, bringing it back before dropping it at his feet and sitting back down, looking up expectantly at him. Minato smiled and continued to play catch with Kakashi, loving to see him so carefree and happy.

Eventually, the silver-haired puppy stopped, bringing the ball back once more before dropping it and curling next to his feet, nuzzling against him. The sun was dipping behind the clouds meaning they had been out here all afternoon.

“Is Puppy tired,” he asked him.

His little pup nodded, yawning quietly. Minato smiled and re-connected the leash. It was then that the Hokage realized how hungry he was. He was sure Kakashi must’ve felt the same if not more.

“You wanna go home, get something to eat?”

Kakashi only hummed softly as the blonde pets his hair soothingly. The Hokage pulled at the leash gently to urge the pup to get up. He begrudgingly got up and followed him, his head low as he pants tiredly from playing. Eventually, they made it back to the house, and he took off Kakashi’s leash once more, watching as he went over to the carpet and curled into a ball and rested his head against his arms.

Minato was shocked he was still in pupspace. Usually, when they got home, Kakashi would come back, but he was still deeply in his head with no sign of coming out. The blonde wasn’t bothered by this as he grabbed a food and water bowl and filled them and set them in front of his tired pup. His nose twitched and Minato smirked as he watched him get up and lap at the water, humming in appreciation. Just like a real dog, nothing could get him on his feet faster than food.

He ate all of the food and drank his water before curling next Minato at the table, wrapping himself around his legs, snuggling himself against him. Once the blonde had finished eating, he looked down at the puppy at his feet and smiled softly.

“Let’s get you cleaned up yea?”

He stood and started walking towards the bathroom and Kakashi followed him, tiredly trailing behind. He sat in the middle of the bathroom and Minato decided to take a new approach for this, just to make this easier. He had to get him out of pupspace and into regular subspace, and maybe back to pupspace again… Minato took off the collar and tail and gently took his hand and helped him stand, kissing him softly while stroking his face.

“Wanna take a bath, honey? Get you all cleaned up and then cuddle?”

He nodded, still in a dazed-like trance. Minato only hummed and helped him take off his clothes. Kakashi was pliant as he let Minato guide him to the shower. The blonde smiled, watching as he was floating in a space between subspace and his regular headspace. His eyes were hazy, like he was under hypnosis, swaying on his feet as he let his sensei wash him off. Eventually, Kakashi just collapsed into his arms, and Minato held him against his chest. 

“Good boy… It’s alright sweetheart… I’m right here…”

The Hokage finished washing them off and turned the water off and took them out of the shower, wrapping around his sub’s body and dried them off. Minato guided Kakashi to his bedroom and got him dressed. 

After that, he settled them down on the bed, cuddling him and petting his hair softly, humming quietly in his ear until Kakashi finally came back to him, snuggling closer and smiling against his chest.

“Did you have a good day,” Minato asked.

“Thank you sensei…,” Kakashi mumbled.

“For what?”

“For being so amazing…”

With that, Kakashi fell asleep, and Minato smiled down at him, kissing his forehead gently, happy that his plan was a success...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this light-hearted, but short chapter. This one is shorter since I'm updating so soon and gave you a long chapter earlier ;). So, if y'all want to see anything, requests, concerns, suggestions, feedback, and comments are always appreciated! I love you guys so much!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed it! Requests, comments, concerns, feedback, and suggestions are welcome! I might try to make this longer and better so yea ;). I also got some inspo from Forty_Six... :)


End file.
